We Know It's Never Simple, Never Easy
by insaneantics21
Summary: Sequel to "Fairytales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending". Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:**

**I own only the general plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, spells, most of the places, etc. No suing, please.**

This is the sequel to "Fairytales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending". If you haven't read that then you should go back and do so unless you want to be slightly confused.

I am going to warn all of you right now, the third part of this trilogy will be rather dark for a while. Violence, language, adult themes (some pleasant, some not) are all part of it. If you're easily triggered or upset I would suggest stopping here. Really. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get there, okay?

Okay, here goes. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter 1: I Went to Paris-**

It was mid May in 2005 and Harry Potter was driving back to his home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place from a Muggle supermarket when on the sidewalk he spotted none other than Hermione Granger. They had been best friends since they were eleven years old and in their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Harry hadn't seen or heard from Hermione in nearly six years. He had received nothing from her except a letter two months after she unexpectedly left London and shattered the heart of her ex-fiancée, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny and Hermione had started dating when they were in their fifth and sixth years, respectively, of Hogwarts. Their relationship sustained through raging hormones, being apart for over seven months at one point while Hermione risked her life to save the Wizarding World, and not to mention the battles of the Second Wizarding War that claimed the lives of hundreds including one of Ginny's brothers. Unfortunately, a mere three months before their wedding, a then 19-year-old Hermione had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and managed to overhear the wrong part of a conversation Ginny was having with her older brother, Ron. It was a conversation which lead Hermione to believe that Ginny was going to break off their engagement. This was of course, not the case.

Ginny had been invited to play professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies in Wales but was having second thoughts about playing due to her upcoming nuptials. She knew Hermione would secure a job at the Ministry of Magic in London and didn't want to be parted from her for the lengths of time she knew would be required due to traveling all over for Quidditch matches.

Harry quickly parked his car on the side of the street and got out. He darted through the crowd after Hermione as she walked briskly along the street

"Hermione!!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

Hermione looked back at him in shock. She thought about running away but he was in front of her before she could take off.

"Hermione, what are you doing in London? How long have you been back?"

"Oh gods…Harry…I…I can't talk right now, I am running late," she said as she started walking away.

"Hermione, I haven't seen or heard from you in almost six years. Please, I have to talk to you; I want to know what you've been doing." Harry followed her as she started speed walking.

"I have no time for that right now. I have to go."

Harry stepped in front of her and stopped.

"Hermione, please. You see that café across the street?" Harry pointed at a small café with people sitting out front of it. "Meet me there tomorrow at noon. Please. I'm not going to let you go until you agree."

"Fine, fine. I will be there but I might be a few minutes late. I really have to go though."

Harry stood there, dumbfounded as Hermione walked away. He got back into his car and continued home.

"Luna!" Harry called to his wife when he got inside, "Luna! You are never going to believe what just happened." Harry walked down the narrow staircase that led from the ground floor to the kitchen. He hoisted the market bags onto the large kitchen table.

"Did you get the anchovies and that Muggle peanut butter and jelly that's in the same jar?" A very pregnant Luna Potter, formerly Luna Lovegood, met Harry in the kitchen and went through the market bags. "These cravings are going to drive me mad. At least I don't think we'll have to worry about these two being picky eaters." She patted her rounded stomach.

"Luna, I saw Hermione."

"You…what?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. I saw her on the street just now!"

"Well…that's…did you talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"What did she have to say? How long has she been in London?"

"I don't know. I asked her to meet me at a café tomorrow afternoon," Harry said as he started putting away the groceries in the cabinets over the kitchen counter.

"Well did she look all right?" Luna asked as she ate a spoonful of peanut butter and jelly followed by an anchovy.

"She looked really tired. Something about her seemed quite different but I don't know what it was."

"Well I suppose you'll find out tomorrow."

"Luna," Harry stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at his wife, "should I tell Ginny?"

"I don't think so, dear. You should find out why she is in town first, it might just be a temporary thing."

Harry was at the café right at noon. He sat near the door so he could watch for Hermione. Fifteen minutes after noon Hermione came in and sat down, she looked exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to…" she paused for a moment, "well, never mind what I had to do. I'm here now."

"I'm glad you decided to show up. I ordered you a cup of tea," Harry said as the waitress brought two cups to the table. "How have you been?"

"I've been really busy, I work at a Mug…at a law firm and I've been thinking of going to university soon so I've been studying up on what I missed in Secondary School. I'm sure I look like hell from lack of sleep. How are you?"

"Good, really good. Luna is expecting twins any day now, she's having some really odd cravings. She's really gotten into that peanut butter and jelly you can buy in the same jar but she won't eat it unless she has a tin of anchovies with it."

"So you two got married? That's great to hear, Harry."

"Yeah, we've been married for about four years now. We live at Grimmauld Place, she's really brightened it up. Her father died about six months before we got married, she gets a bit sad sometimes that the twins won't have any grandparents but Molly and Arthur have said they are excited just the same as if it were their own kids."

"I'm sorry to hear that for Luna. How is…everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Good. Ron is living the bachelor life, he hasn't had a proper girlfriend since Lavender Brown. He lives in Hogsmeade. George opened up a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes there and Ron lives above the store but he still works at the Ministry with me. Neville is assistant teaching Herbology at Hogwarts, he and Hannah Abbott married, she runs the Leaky Cauldron now."

Hermione waited for Harry to continue. She opened her mouth to ask about a certain redhaired beauty was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Oh…just give me a second Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione answered her phone.

"Hello…Yeah, I told you I would be back later this afternoon…What? Why?...Well I am in the middle of something right now…Yes I am at the café, I told you that's where I would be…No, no you can't do that…Anna, no…" Hermione looked at Harry, she looked scared. She took a deep breath and continued. "Yes, okay just do that…Okay see you here."

"Girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"No, no definitely not. I don't have time for that, I work too much to have time to date."

"Hermione, where did you go? What have you been doing for six years that you couldn't even send a note to let everyone know you were okay?"

"Paris. I went to Paris and lived there for a little over three years."

"That's impossible; I would've seen you at the French Ministry there. I go in every few months for meetings," Harry said.

"I didn't work for the Ministry. I knew I could be found if I did so I worked in a library and a coffee shop for a few years before I decided to come back to London. I've basically left the Wizarding world behind."

"Why did you come back to London then?"

"I…" Hermione was getting ready to speak when she got up and met a young woman with a toddler at the café doors.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you Hermione. I know you were looking forward to this afternoon," the young woman said.

"It's alright," Hermione said as she took the young boy and a rucksack in her arms. "Tomorrow then?"

"Of course, again, I am really sorry."

Hermione sat back down at the table and gave the young boy a toy out of the bag to play with.

"You a part-time nanny as well?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not." Hermione took a deep breath. "This is Lennox. He's my son, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: There is Something You Should Know- **

"Your…son?" Harry finally said. "Hermione…you…you're a mother? When? How?"

"Well one day I was feeling like hell so I went out to a bar after work and all I remember after that was waking up to the sound of my door shutting and some bloke had left behind a necktie. I...I don't even know his name or really remember what he looked like. After I found out I was pregnant I moved back home with my parents for a little while until I found a job and a flat suitable enough for the both of us."

"Hermione…I'm not quite sure what to say. This is definitely unexpected."

"I know what you are thinking and yes, I did consider all of my options with him. I don't regret it though. I didn't think after everything that happened...I didn't think I would ever let myself love anyone ever again. Having Lennox has completely changed that."

"Hermione, is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"No, thank you Harry. I am doing just fine by myself. Lennox is a handful but what two-year old isn't? As far as finances go I don't know if I ever told you but my family…we are um…we have money. If I didn't want to I wouldn't even have to work but I choose to because I want to raise my son knowing that I worked hard for him."

"Yeah, I knew that…about your family. Why didn't you tell anyone you were back?"

"I told you, I've left the Wizarding world behind me," Hermione said, "I did use a few charms to help me get jobs, Hogwarts isn't exactly an acceptable answer when they ask where you went to school. Other than that my wand has pretty much stayed in a box."

"So you never kept up with professional Quidditch or anything like that?"

"No, why would I?"

"Just wondering," Harry said. He sipped his tea.

"Why, did someone…" Hermione stopped and looked down at Lennox. "So Ginny is doing well?"

"She is. She's pretty much a celebrity. Last year she was made captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She was a reserve Chaser for England in the World Cup in 2002, they lost but she did get to play for about thirty minutes in the final game until a Bludger broke a few of her ribs."

"That's good, I hope she's happy. I'm sure she's found someone by now," Hermione said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She seems to be all right. She's dated a little but nothing ever lasted. She's been helping Luna get the nursery ready lately."

"Wonderful," Hermione said digging through the bag again. Lennox was getting irritable, Hermione gave him a pacifier and he calmed down a little. "I should get going. I didn't expect for Lennox to be going anywhere otherwise I would've put a lunch in his bag. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for very long, I really intended to have the whole afternoon."

"It's all right Hermione, I understand. Listen, Luna and I would love for you to come to dinner at Grimmauld Place Friday night at seven, please. Just the four of us. Luna is quite a good cook and I am sure she would love to meet Lennox."

"I will try my best. Good to see you, Harry." Hermione walked out of the café. Harry watched out the window as Hermione got the young boy situated in his car seat and then she drove away.

When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place Luna was napping on the large blue plush couch in the sitting room. Harry covered his wife with a blanket then went down to the kitchen to have a cup of tea and tried to comprehend what had just happened. After half an hour of replaying it all his daze was broken by Luna putting her hands on his shoulders.

"How did it go?" Luna asked as she massaged Harry's shoulders a bit.

"I…I don't even know. We were sitting there and then she got this phone call and this woman came in with a kid so I assumed that maybe she was a nanny…Luna, Hermione has a two year old son."

Luna sat down next to Harry.

"What?" Luna's eyes widened. Even a witch as open minded as Luna was shocked at the news.

"It was just a drunken one night stand and I am guessing she never saw the guy again because she doesn't even know his name. She was living in Paris but when she found out she was pregnant she came back to London."

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine financially of course. She's still working but not anything to do with magic. She said she's basically left the Wizarding world behind."

"Is the boy like us, magical?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that his name is Lennox and he has her eyes. "

"Did you invite them to dinner?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, she said she would try her best. I really feel as though I need to talk to Ginny about this. She needs to know before they just run into each other someday. On top of that you know as well as I do that she still hasn't moved on."

"It is quite obvious that she won't let her heart open to anyone else," Luna said as she took Harry's teacup to the sink.

"I'll ask her to come to dinner tomorrow night."

Harry sent an owl with a letter to Ginny and heard back almost immediately saying that of course she would come to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: You're Bloody Serious-**

Harry was staring at his desk at work the next day when Ron came in and flopped down in one of the black leather chairs in front of Harry's desk.

"Man, Harry, I wish you were single. I found this club in London. So many girls, man."

"Nice, Ron. How many fathers' daughters did you corrupt this weekend?"

"Oh come on mate! This whole being a dad thing isn't gonna take the fun out of you is it?"

"Well it does scare me knowing that if I have daughters that they might eventually bring home," Harry looked at Ron, "…a bloke that will have less than honorable intentions. Then I'll have to kill him and that would really piss off Luna and it'd make quite a mess."

Harry put his head back down staring at his desk. He kept thinking about what he was going to tell Ginny that night at dinner.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "You might as well know. I saw Hermione the other day."

"I'm sorry, what? I could've sworn you just said…"

"I did just say," said Harry.

"What did you do? Were you somewhere you could hex her in public or did you need to drag her somewhere so that you could hex her?"

"Considering I still have a job, no. I talked to her briefly on Saturday and then we met at a café to talk yesterday."

"Did she tell you why she decided to be a coward and leave? You know, when she ripped my sister's heart out for no reason?"

"Come off it, Ron. It's been six years. Despite still obviously not having moved from Hermione on at all, Ginny seems to be doing fine and I thought you were over it."

"Whatever. What did she tell you?" Ron asked coldly.

"Well, she lived in Paris for a while until…well…hold on to your chair. Hermione's a mother."

"Funny, Harry. Really, what is she doing now? Did she go to some big Muggle university and become a teeth doctor or whatever it was her parents did?"

"Hard to do when you have a two year old son."

"You…you're bloody serious, aren't you!" Ron almost yelled.

"Yeah. His name is Lennox."

"Oy…what's her husband's name?"

"She doesn't have one. It was a one night stand."

"Oh that is priceless," Ron said and started laughing, "Hermione runs out on my sister thinking that she'll be better off and she goes and gets herself knocked up! Oh man, that's karma if I ever heard it!"

"Ron! That's…how could you be that insensitive, really? What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry mate but I'm rather like my mum, I tend to hold a grudge. You want me to tell Ginny?"

"No, I've already invited her to dinner tonight so I can tell her."

"Good luck with that then. I better be off, got a case to go look at. Tell me how things go, yeah?"

"Will do, see you later Ron."

...............

Harry paced back and forth in the foyer of his house and waited nervously. There was a knock on the door. Harry opened it and Ginny stepped inside.

"Glad you could come, Gin. Dinner will be ready in a little while. I thought we could sit and talk for a bit," Harry said as he led them down into the kitchen. Ginny gave Luna a hug and then she and Harry sat down next to each other at the kitchen table.

"So what's up, Harry? You and Luna have me over to tell me you're having triplets now?" Ginny gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

Harry laughed a little and rubbed his arm. "Not exactly, Ginny. How…how are you doing? Are you getting along all right? Dating anyone?"

"I'm doing fine, Harry. I gave up on dating; I am just going to focus on Quidditch now. I don't need all that added stress."

"Oh, well that's good. Good!" Harry wringed his hands and nodded nervously.

"I have a feeling you've got some unpleasant news, Harry."

"I saw Hermione," he blurted out.

"You…what?" Ginny held her breath.

"Saturday. I was driving home from the market and I saw her walking and I stopped and talked to her for a bit."

"How…Did she look okay? I mean…is she okay?"

"She looked fine, Ginny. I wanted to know a little more so I had her meet me so we could talk yesterday."

"And?"

"Oh gods…how do I um…Luna, can you help me here!"

"Harry, just tell me," Ginny demanded.

"She has a son."

Ginny stood up and started pacing the floor. "I suppose she met some bloke in wherever the hell she was and they're living happily ever fucking after now, right?"

"Not exactly, no."

Ginny turned and stared at him.

"She's still single. She hasn't been married and she doesn't date. She told me it was one night stand."

"How old is he?" Ginny asked quietly

"Well, I don't know. She said she doesn't even know his name…"

"Not the father you dolt! The kid!"

"Oh, he just turned two. He…he looks a lot like her. They have the same eyes."

"And his name?" Ginny asked as she sat back down at the table.

"Lennox."

"Is she happy?"

"She seemed to be getting along all right. She's working but wants nothing to do with magic anymore. I invited her to dinner on Friday night."

"Dinner is ready whenever you two are," Luna announced.

"I want to be here. I want to see her," Ginny said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Ginny. I told her it would just be Luna and I."

"Do you still have your Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think that is our answer then. What time is she coming over?"

"Seven. So you should probably get here around six-thirty," Luna said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I just want to see her and make sure she is okay. I'll decide what to do from there."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: He Can See Things-**

Friday came and Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place by Floo right at six-thirty. She waited with Harry and Luna in the sitting room. Ginny looked around the room to try and determine the best place to be so that no one could accidentally bump into her. On the far wall there was a door that lead to the dining room, there were two doors on opposite ends of the wall to the right of that one leading to the hallway. The wall parallel to that contained the fireplace and bookshelves all around it and the remaining wall had a large window looking out onto the street also surrounded by bookcases. Ginny decided the safest place for her to be would be in the corner of the fireplace wall and dining room door wall. There was a small table in the corner she would have to make sure not to bump but it was far enough away from where everyone would be sitting where she wouldn't be in the way.

The obnoxiously loud doorbell rang at five after seven. Ginny quickly draped the Invisibility Cloak over herself and waited while Harry and Luna went to the door. She heard Hermione's voice and almost melted.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Lennox thought it would be quite funny if he tried to flush a pair of socks. Luckily I got to him before there was any real damage done."

"That's okay Hermione, we're just glad you decided to come," Ginny heard Harry say.

"Yeah, I am not sure when the last thing I was on time for was. Sometimes I wish I had never given back that time turner from third year. Luna! It's so good to see you! Harry tells me you're having twins, how exciting!"

"Oh yes, I am rather looking forward to being a mother," Luna said dreamily.

The four of them walked into the sitting room. Ginny was had to hold herself up using the table when she saw Hermione. She had barely changed at all since Ginny had last seen her. She watched as everyone sat down, Harry and Luna on the couch that was facing the fireplace, Hermione on the loveseat facing the far wall and Lennox wandered around the room, carefully casing his surroundings.

"So," Hermione said, "do you know what you're having yet, Luna?"

"Oh no, we wanted it to be a surprise. We just know that they are twins and I am due any day now."

"Nervous, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"A little. I haven't spent much time around babies. Luna and I take Teddy Lupin for a weekend every now and then but that's only been happening a couple years and he's nearly seven; far from a baby. It will definitely be a new experience but if I can battle Death Eaters I am sure I can handle this."

"You'll be a great father, Harry. They will have plenty of love that is for sure. Just love them and do what you think is best for them and you'll be just fine. Also, you can never have too many of anything like shirts and diapers, just remember that."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh.

Lennox wandered to the corner where Ginny was standing. She carefully knelt down to look at him closer. Harry was right. Lennox resembled Hermione, especially his eyes. They sparkled and looked like they could hold the knowledge of the world in them. His hair almost matched Hermione's in color. He looked curiously at what Hermione saw as a table by a bookshelf. Harry and Luna watched carefully.

"Do you still have ghosts, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A few. Why?"

"When he does that, stares off into space, I swear he can see things that no one else can. He's very observant."

"Much like his mother," Harry said with a smile.

"Hermione, I believe dinner is done by now, would you mind terribly helping me get the roast out of the oven?" Luna asked.

"Of course. Harry, do you think you can watch Lennox for a moment? We'll call you when we're ready."

"Oh, yeah, go on. We men will be just fine!"

When Luna and Hermione went downstairs into the kitchen Harry walked over and knelt down next to the curious toddler. Lennox reached forward and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Ginny. He didn't look startled when she appeared. He studied her closely.

"Pitcher!" he said.

"What?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"I don't know. I don't speak toddler," Ginny said.

"Mama pitcher!"

"Harry, I think we're all set," Hermione said as she came back into the sitting room. Ginny wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around herself just as Hermione came in.

Lennox turned to Hermione and repeated himself, "Mama pitcher!"

"What is he saying?" Harry asked.

"Picture. It's one of his new favorite words. He loves to stare at the pictures I have around the flat, especially the enchanted ones. I thought about freezing them but I can't bring myself to do it. What picture was he looking at?"

"Uh…this one!" Harry grabbed a picture off one of the low shelves on the bookshelf that was near the corner. It was of Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the New Years party at the Burrow after the war.

"Oh yes, I have a copy of that at home. It's one of his favorites."

"Does he have any other favorites?" Harry asked.

"One in particular…I don't even know why I kept it around. I guess I just can't seem to let go of some things," Hermione said, tracing her fingers over the image in the frame.

"What picture?"

"Oh, just one that was taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Ginny knew immediately which picture Hermione was talking about.

"Dinner is probably getting cold," Hermione said as she picked up Lennox.

"Oh, yeah. Can toddlers eat roast beef?"

"Don't worry about it, he had his dinner already. I'll give him some dry cereal to keep him occupied."

They went down into the kitchen and Ginny sat down on the couch. Her mind flashed back to the night she spent in the hospital wing her fifth year because of a panic attack. Hermione stayed with her all night long and then spent every free moment she had with her the next day. Ginny had told her then-lover that she'd make a great mother someday. Her prediction was right, she decided, it just hadn't happened the way she thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5: What Do You Say?-**

The following Tuesday evening Ginny was relaxing on her sofa going through the Holyhead Harpies playbook. There was a tapping on her window and she looked over to see the Grimmauld Place owl. She opened the window and took the letter.

_Great news, Ginny! Luna had the twins early this morning. They're both boys. Everyone is doing just fine. We've named them James Sirus and Albus Xenophilius. Could you come Friday at 3 so you can meet them and help me cook a special dinner for Luna? I'm going to fix her favorites but I need a little help. Hope to see you then._

_Harry_

Ginny wrote back right away and told Harry she wouldn't miss it for the world and she couldn't wait to meet the twins.

That evening while Luna and the twins were napping Harry found the telephone number that Hermione had left and went out to the telephone box that was just outside his house. He dropped in his money and dialed. It rang a few times before Hermione answered.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, its Harry!"

"Hello Harry, how are you? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Luna had the twins early this morning, two boys."

"That's really fantastic Harry! Congratulations! What did you name them?"

"James Sirus and Albus Xenophilius."

"Oh Harry, that is wonderful!"

"Yeah, everyone is doing fine. Luna really wanted at least one girl so we could name it after our mothers but I told her we could try again in a few years, you know?"

"I am sure she will love the boys all the same though."

"Oh yeah, definitely. Listen, would you like to come over Friday at six for dinner and meet them? I'm cooking dinner, Luna's favorites."

"I would love to Harry, would you like me to come early and help?"

"No! No…I mean, I can do it. I can cook quite well."

"Okay Harry, I'll see you at six then."

"Alright Hermione, see you then. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Harry felt a little bit evil setting things up like he was but he knew Hermione wouldn't show up if she knew Ginny was there and he wanted to surprise Ginny.

Friday came quickly for Harry; he had taken the rest of the week off work so he could stay home to help Luna. He actually forgot what day it was until Ginny Flooed in and came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Harry was sitting in a chair at the table with his head on his arms, fast asleep.

"Harry," Ginny said as she shook him, "Harry, wake up."

"Huh?! What? What happened?"

"Harry, it is Friday. You told me to come over and help you cook dinner."

"Oh…oh Merlin! It's Friday!? Since when?" Harry stood up and started going through the cupboards.

"Since midnight. Harry, when was the last time you slept?" Ginny asked.

"Just now, apparently. I came down here to get a glass of milk while Luna and the twins were asleep. I…I have nothing to cook. I was going to go to the market earlier, I had a list."

"Harry," Ginny grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit, "you need calm down. Give me the list and I will go to the market. Go upstairs and lay down and I'll come up and get you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah. That would be good. Okay. There is some money in the drawer on the end of the counter and a Wizard-friendly market on…"

"Harry, I know where the market is. I went for Luna a few times. Don't worry, just go to bed and get some rest."

Harry went upstairs and Ginny looked around the kitchen. She found the list of things she needed for dinner. Ginny had no idea how to make what was on the list she had found so she decided to make some favorites from the Burrow that Molly had taught her. She went through the rest of the cabinets and added more things to the list in addition to the dinner items. She Flooed to the market and came back with bags full of groceries and after she put all of the groceries away she went upstairs to the master bedroom. Harry and Luna were asleep in the large bed, at the foot were two bassinets. Ginny quietly crept over to the sleeping babies.

Each white bassinet had a gold letter on the front of it, one J and one A. She could tell them apart pretty easily. James had quite a bit of hair already and it was black and sticking out every which way, just like Harry's. Albus had a little bit of hair but it was very fine and very light.

"Ginny?" Luna said. Ginny turned around and smiled.

"Hey Luna. Harry told me to come up and get him when I got back from the market."

"Oh Ginny, you didn't have to do that. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, is everything going all right?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. He just insists on being awake with me every time they wake up in the night. I keep telling him to just go back to sleep and that I can handle it but he wants to be there for me as well as doing everything else. I wish he would get a new house elf to help out. I know Kreacher wasn't the happiest in the world but at least he would've helped out a little."

"Listen, Luna, feel free to say no to this but I'm not going to be going back for Quidditch until the end of the summer. What do you say I move in for a while and help out? Harry will be going back to work soon and I could be here to help you."

"That is a very kind offer, Ginny. I will talk to Harry about it but I have no problem with it. It will be nice to have a little help. And with all of these rooms it gets very empty feeling sometimes."

"I understand. My flat gets kind of lonely. The good news is that I don't have much of my own stuff in there, it's already furnished. I figure since I split my time between here and traveling around for the Harpies that I shouldn't worry about investing in too much furniture."

James started to rouse a little; Luna smiled and picked him up.

"Like clockwork, this one is. I have to feed him now Ginny, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, of course. I'll go downstairs and get started on dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6: You Don't Just Get Over That-**

Ginny had decided on chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, salad, and rice pudding for dinner and she got the chicken and ham pie in the oven she went back upstairs to the master bedroom, she knocked lightly and Luna told her to come in. She was putting Albus back into his bassinet.

"I've got chicken and ham pie in the oven, it has to bake for about an hour. Everything should be done by around six. I'm sorry but I had no idea how to make anything on the list I got from Harry except the rice pudding."

"Oh that's alright Ginny. I am very grateful that you are helping out."

"Well you should have enough left over for a few more meals worth…the only way Mum taught me how to cook it was for nine people."

"That's good. Would you help me take the boys down to the sitting room? I'll let Harry sleep a few more minutes."

They took the twins down into the sitting room and talked for a while, around 5:15 Luna went to wake Harry and get ready. Ginny held James while Albus lay in one of the cradles. Harry and Luna emerged from upstairs and they all went down to the kitchen. After she got the potatoes boiling and the rice on the stove Ginny set the table.

"Harry, Ginny has graciously offered to help out for a while since you plan on going back to work on Monday," Luna said.

"Well thank you Ginny but I think we're doing all right," Harry said as politely as he could.

"Harry, when I got here this afternoon you were asleep at the kitchen table and your cupboards were almost bare," said Ginny as she stirred the rice.

"We have more than enough space for Ginny to move in for a while. I thought she could stay in the bedroom on the first floor and use the drawing room for storage of her things," Luna said.

"We do have plenty of space. Okay Ginny, I suppose it would be good for Luna to have some help while I am at work," said Harry.

"Great!" Ginny said, "I'll start moving my stuff in this week. I don't have much furniture; I think my bed, chest of drawers, and a desk are the only big things in there that are actually mine. It'll be great to be close to people who actually want to talk. The witch next door generally just yells at me when I am in the hallway and I think the guy down the hall is a werewolf, he gets pretty cranky around the full moon."

The loud doorbell rang. Harry checked his watch then put Albus down in one of the cradles he had brought downstairs from the sitting room. He ran up the stairs without saying a word.

"Are you expecting someone else, Luna?" Ginny asked as she pulled the chicken and ham pie out of the oven.

"Mmhmm. Harry invited a friend of his."

"He failed to mention that. We'll have plenty to eat but…" Ginny was cut off by hearing the sweet sound of Hermione's voice coming down the stairs. "Luna, I hope you don't mind, but I may have to maul your husband later," Ginny said. She turned around to the stove, keeping her back to the door that led to the stairs.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Luna holding one of the twins. She set Lennox down in one of the chairs at the table and put a toy airplane in front of him.

"It smells wonderful down here. Did Mrs. Weasley teach you how to cook, Harry? It smells so much like…" Hermione looked towards the stove and saw a tall, slender female figure standing there with her back towards her. A mane of fiery red hair cascaded down the woman's shoulders and back. For a few moments Hermione was too stunned to say anything. There were about a million thoughts running through her head, one of which involved mauling Harry. Part of her ran her eyes up and down Ginny's body, her red t-shirt, her worn jeans that fit perfectly on her hips, red trainers...Hermione shook her head a little. Another part of her wanted to run away and yet another wanted to stay.

"Dinner will be served in a moment," Ginny said, "I just have to toss the salad."

"Harry," Hermione clenched her jaw, "can I speak to you for a moment?" She grabbed his arm and dug her nails in as she dragged him to the small room Kreacher once lived in.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry! What is wrong with you!? Why would you do this to me?"

"Well if you don't have feelings for her then this shouldn't be too difficult, should it?"

"She was going to practically leave me at the alter! You don't just get over that!"

Harry held his tongue about what he knew. He wanted Ginny to be the one to tell Hermione what had actually happened that day.

"If my memory serves me right, Hermione, you were having, oh how was it…'too many apprehensions' about it anyways."

"I'm leaving. Call me and have me back some other time when she isn't here."

"Yeah, that won't be possible until September. Ginny is moving in with us next week."

"Well then call me in September!" Hermione hissed.

"Dammit, Hermione. You are an adult. Ginny is an adult. Why don't you act as such for tonight, for the sake of Luna and me? We're new parents and we would like the support of our friends right now and a little bit if conversation. Surely you know how that feels?"

Hermione and Harry came out of the room and back into the kitchen. Ginny was seated by Lennox, talking to him and making his toy airplane zip around the room. He giggled with delight as it landed back in front of him. Ginny smiled and patted him on the head. She turned her head and saw Hermione standing there watching. The smile left Ginny's face, she put her wand away and went back to the kitchen counter.

Luna put James in the other cradle and all of them sat down to dinner; Harry at the head of the table, Ginny and Luna on one side and Hermione and Lennox on the other.

"This is really delicious, Ginny," Harry said, "I feel like I am at the Burrow, it all tastes exactly like your mother's cooking."

"Thanks, Harry. When I still lived at home the first few seasons of Quidditch I would watch her every move in the kitchen. She taught me quite a lot."

"How are your parents?" Hermione asked Ginny but looked at her plate.

"They're doing well. They're enjoying being grandparents. Bill and Fleur have two daughters, Victoire and Dominique. Percy and Audrey have a daughter named Molly and Charlie is still working in Romania," Ginny said, staring at her plate as well. "Oh and George and Angelina opened up a second shop in Hogsmeade, Ron lives up there but I don't know why since he spends all of his time in London anyways."

"Good. Glad to hear that," Hermione said, "Harry, will you still be taking Teddy Lupin in some weekends? I would love to see him."

"Well we weren't going to do that again until we fell into a solid routine with the twins but since Ginny has decided to move in I think we might be able to keep doing it just as we always have."

"I think perhaps we should make Friday dinners together a regular occasion," Luna said, "I do so much enjoy having people over."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Hermione was split between whether or not she could handle seeing Ginny every week. At the same time she loved being around people her own age.

"Nonsense. We, all of us," Harry looked at Ginny, "would love it if you and Lennox would join us for Friday night dinners."

"Well, all right then. It is nice to get out and talk with people about something other than work."

After dinner they all went upstairs to the sitting room for tea. Hermione wouldn't look directly at Ginny. Ginny would take short glances at Hermione out of the corner of her eye but neither of them spoke to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7: Never, Not Once – **

Ginny moved into Grimmauld Place that week. She set up her desk in the drawing room along with a couch she found at a second-hand store. She decorated the drawing room walls with her Holyhead Harpies awards and merchandise.

Three weeks later Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were in the sitting room after their Friday dinner, Lennox was playing with his toys on the floor. Hermione and Ginny hadn't spoken a word directly to each other since the first dinner.

James and Albus started getting hungry so Luna suggested that Harry and Ginny show Hermione around Grimmauld Place since they hadn't yet done that while Luna fed the twins. Harry led the way up the stairs to the first floor landing.

"This is Ginny's floor, I'll let her show you around on the way back downstairs if she wants."

They went up to the second floor. Hermione looked around at Harry's office. It looked the same as it had six years ago when she wrote her goodbye letter to Ginny except that there was a picture of Harry and Luna on their wedding day on his desk.

"And of course we have the master bedroom here on the left," Harry showed them up on the third floor, "and the nursery here on the right, I've put a door in between the rooms so that when we move them in there it will be easier to get to them." The nursery was pale green, there were two white cribs side by side, each had a name painted in gold at the head. They continued up to the top landing. "And these two are bedrooms that will eventually be one for James and one for Albus but right now we want them in our room then of course they will move to the nursery when they outgrow the bassinets."

"You say that now, Harry. I swore when Lennox outgrew his bassinet I would put him in his room but I ended up moving his crib into my room. I didn't move him into his own room until his second birthday when I got him his bed." Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled, she had missed hearing that laugh.

"Teddy stays in this room when he comes for weekends," Harry said, opening the door to the right. The room was fairly simple, a bed, chest of drawers, shelves with books, and a toy box. They were on their way downstairs and had stopped at the first floor landing when Luna called Harry to come help her. Ginny, Hermione and Lennox went into Ginny's bedroom and looked around. Ginny had painted it scarlet and gold, Gryffindor House colors. There was a bed to the left and centered on the same wall as the door, a fireplace on the wall to the right, the door to the bathroom was on the same wall as the bed, and a chest of drawers underneath the window on the wall across from the bed. Ginny walked around a bit, thinking.

Lennox walked up to Ginny, stood in front of her and reached his arms up.

"Up! Up!" he said, looking at her. Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded. Ginny picked him up and held him on her hip. "Pitcher!" he squealed.

"He recognizes you," Hermione said softly.

"Oh?" Ginny pretended she had no idea what Hermione was talking about.

"He uh…he likes to watch the pictures I have around."

"I see," Ginny turned her attention to Lennox.

"Ginny," he said as he touched her nose.

"That's right," she said with a smile.

"Ginny," Hermione said a bit shakily, "I…I want to apologize to you. For leaving the way I did. It was in very poor taste and I know I should have come to talk to you but my head was just swimming with so many things that all I could think of to do was leave. I'm sure Harry told you that I came here and talked about it with him."

"He did…but there's something you should…" Ginny tried to say but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I just couldn't deal with you wanting to break off the engagement. I thought that it would just be easier to leave."

"Hermione, I never had any intention of breaking off our engagement. Never, not once."

"But I heard you and Ron…"

"What you heard was me having second thoughts about trying out for the Harpies. I thought we were going to be newlyweds at that point and I didn't want to have to leave you here to work at the Ministry while I traveled around Europe."

"You…what?" Hermione looked extremely confused.

"When Harry told me you had been to see him and what you had said I wanted to find you. For the two months we heard nothing of you I made it my mission in life to try and find out where you were. I questioned people in Diagon Alley, I made lists of places you had told me about that you'd ever been. The only lead I got was that you had bought a book about Wizarding Paris. I contacted their Ministry but got nowhere, they said no new jobs had been filled and that your name wasn't on a list of new magical inhabitants of the country."

"You did that for me?"

"I did," Ginny said as she stepped closer to Hermione, "I didn't tell anyone I was doing it though. I even had my trip planned to come find you…until Harry showed me the last letter you sent him. I gave up because I thought that even if I did find you that you would want nothing to do with me and I didn't want to be heartbroken a second time. So I threw myself into Quidditch, it became my life."

"Ginny…I…I am so sorry. I am sorry I put you through all of that. Oh gods! I don't...even know what to say to you. Nothing I can say will take it back…" Hermione shook a little as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well it wouldn't have worked out anyways though, right? You said in your letter that we were too young and that would be the best thing for us."

"I did say that, yes."

"And you have this beautiful baby boy who I know you love with all your heart," Ginny said as she smiled and tickled Lennox's stomach a little. He giggled and she put him down. Hermione smiled as she watched him run around the room.

"He is the only boy I've ever loved," Hermione said with a little laugh.

"Yeah," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Harry…Harry told me you've been dating a little. How is that going?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh…well…I kind of gave up on it. Not like a hundred percent though. I've just given up searching for someone. If I find the one I am meant to be with then I figure they will…" Ginny's eyes glanced up and down Hermione's body, "…sh-show up. What about you?"

"Well obviously I haven't had much time in the last couple of years. Before that I went on a few dates in Paris but I was working quite a bit and no one ever seemed to really fit what I wanted. Even if I were to date having a two year old kind of turns people off and I want Lennox to be a part of my relationship if I were to have one."

Ginny had been inching closer towards Hermione. They were standing almost shoulder to shoulder. They watched Lennox inspect the room.

"I'd like to hear more about Paris, Hermione. I've been a few times for Harpies matches but I didn't get to look around much. I did get to go to the Eiffel Tower last year though, that was nice."

"Well I'll still be here every Friday for dinner and now that…well now that we're on speaking terms we can catch up a little more."

"Hey guys, you can come back down now!" they heard Harry call from the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione moved to go pick up Lennox and her hand brushed against Ginny's. She stopped and turned around, Ginny looked down at the floor. They walked downstairs and back into the sitting room. The rest of the evening they got more comfortable and it was almost like they were best friends back in Hogwarts again. Before she left, Harry presented Hermione with a small owl he had bought in Diagon Alley so they could stay in better contact during the week.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8: Hold On to Me-**

The next Wednesday Ginny got a note from Hermione saying it would be just her for dinner on Friday because Hermione's parents demanded that Lennox stay the night at their house so they could spend some time with him.

Ginny was nervously pacing in her room when she heard the obnoxiously loud doorbell ring on Friday night.

"Ginny! Hermione's here, come on down!" she heard Harry yell. Ginny took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen. Have fun you guys," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione looked at him.

"Ask her," Harry motioned to Ginny and then left the two in the foyer.

"Ginny, what is he talking about?"

"Well I figure you don't get out much so I thought tonight we would go out, just the two of us," Ginny said.

"I…I'm not dressed to go out. We could just stay here. I would be fine with that."

"Nope, come on, you and I are going out. You look just fine," Ginny said as she dragged Hermione into the sitting room. Ginny pushed her close to the fireplace and held out the pot of Floo Powder.

"What? Ginny, I haven't...I haven't done that in a long time."

"If you don't want to Floo then we can apparate. We can do side-along so you don't have to worry about losing any limbs."

"Okay, yeah. I'd rather do that," Hermione said, stepping away from the fireplace.

Ginny set down the Floo Powder. "Hold on to me," she said as she held out her hand.

Hermione held her breath and stood there staring at Ginny's outstretched arm.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she moved closer to her, "you have to hold on to me. Don't tell me you've forgotten the basics of Apparition."

"I…I didn't forget...apparating," Hermione's eyes traveled down Ginny's neck. Ginny's low-cut shirt revealed a circular scar in the middle of her pale chest. Hermione's hand moved up to touch it but Ginny stepped back.

"We need to go," Ginny whispered as she held her arm out again, it was shaking. Hermione grabbed onto it and in a flash they were on a familiar looking street. Witches and wizards were walking all about.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep. I kind of have something I need to do before we go around. Do you mind?"

"That depends, what is it?" Hermione asked as they started walking.

"Well, Quality Quidditch Supplies is doing a fundraiser for St. Mungo's and I told them I would make an appearance to help out. I figure that I have seen your pride and joy so I want you to see mine."

They stopped outside the store. There were people lined up outside the door and the crowd started cheering when they spotted Ginny. Ginny smiled and waved at them then the two went inside.

"Ginny!" a man shouted. He walked up and shook her hand violently. "So glad you could make it! I vas afraid ze crowd would set ze place ont fire if you veren't able to come," he said with a thick Swedish accent.

"I wouldn't miss it, Mr. Wedlund. I only have about an hour though then my friend and I must be on our way."

"Oh, yes, of course. I haf table set up for you vith plenty of pictures over here." He guided them to a table in the back of the store. Ginny sat in the chair and Mr. Wedlund provided, he brought over another one for Hermione and she sat down. People started filing in and Ginny was furiously signing pictures, books, brooms, and robes.

Hermione watched as a girl around nine came in with her arm in a sling and Ginny got up from her desk to pose for a picture with her and the little girl told her how she had been playing Quidditch with her brothers and had broken her arm. Ginny told the girl that playing with older brothers was exactly the way she started out. The little girl got excited and thanked Ginny. The redhead turned around to Hermione and flashed a smile, Hermione smiled back. Ginny was wonderful with all of the kids, she was patient and answered their questions and she never once got frustrated if they took their time.

"Ginny dear!!" Hermione heard a familiar female voice. She looked up and saw Molly and Arthur Weasley standing in front of the table. She kind of wanted to disappear right then and there; she knew Molly was a bit of a grudge holder against anyone who dare even try to hurt her children. Hermione stood up and turned around, her back towards the crowd.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here? I told you I would see you on Wednesday," Ginny stood up and hugged her parents.

"Well dear we wouldn't miss seeing you here like this! Oh and have you brought someone with you?" Molly asked excitedly.

Hermione's heart began to race. She felt Ginny's hand on her arm, trying to turn her around.

"She'll kill me the minute she sets eyes on me, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Not as long as I am standing here. She'll wait until she catches you alone. Now come on," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione towards her parents. Hermione turned around and watched as Molly's joyful expression left her face. Molly looked at Ginny, then to Hermione, then back to Ginny.

"Well. Miss Granger. Ron told me you were back in town. And you have a son," Molly said sternly. Hermione could almost read her mind and knew that things like "bitch that ripped my only daughter's heart out" and "whore who couldn't keep her legs shut" were running through it.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I have a two year old son, his name is Lennox," Hermione said, trying to sound like she wasn't scared for her life.

"Mum, everything is fine. What happened is in the past and it is done and over with. Please, be nice."

"Molly, if Ginny is alright with everything then you should be as well," Arthur said as he gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Ginny!" Hermione heard another voice say. It was Ron and she knew she was going to face certain death now. Ginny hugged her brother and Hermione tried to step back but Ron saw her before she could.

"Ron, be nice," Ginny said when Ron grimaced, "everything is fine."

"We're going to have a chat about this, you and I, Wednesday night at dinner."

"Okay, Ron."

Ginny told the shopkeeper that she was done for the night and he shooed the rest of the crowd out the door. The four Weasleys talked for a while, Hermione browsed around the store. She was looking at minuscule Quidditch figures when Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9: Room Number Eight -**

"Alright, how about some dinner? I'm starving," Ginny said.

"Yes, that sounds good. Where are we going?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, of course. Neville should be there. He's hired a great cook and they have the best food in Diagon Alley. Also, I get my own booth and a free shot of fire whiskey."

They made their way down the street, people stopped Ginny and asked for autographs. When they finally got to the Leaky Cauldron the entire place erupted in cheers when Ginny walked in. Hannah greeted the pair, not recognizing Hermione, and took them to Ginny's reserved booth.

"The usual tonight, Ginny?"

"Yep, turkey sandwich and chips. Also, a bottle of your best fire whiskey."

Hannah turned to Hermione.

"And for you…oh my…Hermione! Hermione Granger! What are you doing here? You…you left…" Hannah looked at Ginny, extremely confused.

"It's all right, Hannah. She's moved back to London and we're having a girls' night out. Everything is fine," Ginny said.

"Good to see you, Hannah. I love what you have done with the place. I'll have a turkey sandwich and chips also."

"Alright, I'll send Neville over in a few minutes. I am sure he'll want to say hello!" Hannah said as she went to place the order.

"Ginny, does everyone in Wizarding London absolutely hate me? Was there a story published in _The Daily Prophet_ about me leaving or something?" Hermione asked, a little upset.

"They don't hate you. It's just…uh…Rita Skeeter did write some things…it was a long time ago though, just enjoy yourself tonight."

"That vile woman! Ugh. I swear if I see her in the street she is going to be sorry she ever picked up a quill."

"Please, Hermione, just try to enjoy yourself tonight. It was all a long time ago and if I say things are fine then people will bugger off. I can have it printed if you want."

"I might take you up on that depending on how many more reactions like that I get. And enjoying ourselves shouldn't be too difficult with an entire bottle of fire whiskey."

"Hermione!" Neville ran up to the table. Hermione stood up and hugged him.

"Neville! How have you been? Harry told me you're teaching at Hogwarts now!"

"Well right now I am just assisting Professor Sprout until she retires. Of course while school is out I help Hannah run things here. How are you? How long have you been back?"

"I'm doing quite well. I've been back for almost three years now but not around Diagon Alley. I've been working in a Muggle law office."

"That's good to hear and great to see you but I've got to get going. We're pretty busy tonight, as you can see. Great seeing you, Hermione."

"You too, Neville. Have a good evening."

Hannah returned with their food, a bottle of fire whiskey, and two shot glasses. Ginny poured each of them a shot. Hermione nearly choked when she downed hers.

"Oh my…it's been a long time since I've had anything this strong," Hermione said as she coughed.

They ate their dinner and took shot after shot. It wasn't long before the bottle was empty and the two girls were incredibly intoxicated.

Over at the bar Hannah and Neville watched them.

"Room number eight?" Hannah asked Neville.

"Yep. I'll go talk to them," he replied.

"I'll make sure there are buckets in the room and a little of your hangover remedy."

Neville walked over to the table where Hermione and Ginny were laughing hysterically.

"Hate to do this to you girls but it's close to closing time," Neville lied. The Leaky Cauldron was open 24 hours a day. "Hannah and I have a room upstairs for you, drunken disapparating never turns out good."

"Noooo Neville! We'll be fiiiine," Ginny slurred.

"Yeah, we'll –_hic- _we'll take a cab." Hermione slurped the little bit of fire whiskey that was left in the shot glass.

"No, come on now. Upstairs with the both of you." Neville motioned for a couple of bouncers to come help him get the pair upstairs. After a little resistance they gave in and with much help stumbled up the stairs to their room.

"This is the only one we have open," Neville said as the bouncers helped the girls to the one bed, "it's only got one bed but there is a bucket on either side and some of my home made hangover remedy in the bathroom. I'll leave the key here on the table. See you in the morning."

Neville left and Hermione and Ginny lying on the bed on their backs, side by side.

"You know my brother, Ron," Ginny slurred, "he _–hic- _he was so pissed when you left. One day he came down here and got drunk and told everyone how evil girls were and how he was never gonna get married. That's –_hic- _that's how he broke it off with Lavender. She was so mad. Mum never liked her anyway."

"I haven't been this drunk in like –_hic- _three years almost. Not since that one guy. I don't…I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. Fuck. That means I haven't had sex in almost three years."

"No wonder you're so uptight," Ginny said as she rolled over. She nuzzled her face in Hermione's neck and put her arm across Hermione's stomach.

"I am so not! I'm a –_hic- _I'm a mother!"

"Even mothers need to get some though!" Ginny started laughing.

Hermione turned her head.

"That letter I wrote Harry. The last one. That stuff about us being too young."

"Uh huh, I remember it."

"It was rubbish," Hermione said, "all of it."

Hermione lunged forward and planted her lips on Ginny's. Ginny pulled her in close and opened her mouth, inviting Hermione's tongue. Ginny stripped Hermione's shirt off and then her own. She fumbled with the clasp of Hermione's bra but gave up quickly and moved her hands down Hermione's back and to her arse. Ginny slid her hand around to the front of Hermione's jeans and undid the belt buckle, the button and the zipper in moments. Hermione helped her strip off the jeans and tossed them to the floor. She helped Ginny get her jeans off and then Ginny slid a hand down the front of Hermione's underwear.

Hermione's eyes popped open. The light coming in from the window nearly blinded her and her head was screaming. Ginny's nose was nuzzled into her neck and a pale, freckled arm was draped across her stomach. When her eyes adjusted Hermione looked around, she and Ginny were still both fully clothed. She wondered at what point they had fallen asleep and she had started dreaming. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There were two glasses of some orange liquid she didn't recognize on the bathroom counter with a note that said "For the hangover". Hermione drank one and the throbbing in her head started to ease up and she didn't feel like vomiting anymore. She heard Ginny groaning from the bedroom and Hermione took her the other glass of hangover remedy.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Ten thirty. Drink this."

"Oh good. Neville has the best hangover remedy." Ginny drank down the contents of the glass. She looked around a bit. "How did we get up here?"

"No idea. I do remember you telling me something about Ron getting drunk and breaking up with Lavender."

"I remember saying something about you needing to get some…oh shit, did we?"

"I don't think so. We were both fully clothed when I got up."

"Oh, okay. That's good. I mean…that is good, right?" Ginny couldn't tell if Hermione was disappointed or relieved.

"Yeah. We're just friends so it is good," Hermione tried to sound confident in her response but was actually rather unsure. "Care to go downstairs and have some breakfast?"

The girls went downstairs and sat in the same booth from the night before. Neville took their breakfast order and made sure they had found the hangover potion. Ginny gave him the key to the room and thanked him.

"Do you remember anything else I said last night?" Hermione asked Ginny as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Not really. I tend to not remember much after that much alcohol. Why, was there something else?"

"No…Ron being an idiot and me needing to get some was about it," Hermione lied. She remembered what she had said about the letter but she wasn't ready for Ginny to know it.

After breakfast Hermione caught a cab and Ginny Flooed to her room at Grimmauld Place.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10: Reasonable and Logical-**

Ginny went to the Burrow Wednesday for dinner with her parents and Ron. All through dinner Ginny was waiting for Ron to explode but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't until they were having tea in the sitting room that the subject of Hermione even came up.

"So, Ginny, how are Harry and Luna doing?" Molly asked.

"They're doing really good. I mostly just do the cooking and I'll watch the twins while Luna takes a nap in the afternoons. They're still getting up through the night a little but not as often."

"Good to hear. And…Friday night dinners? How are they?" Arthur asked.

"You can say her name, Dad. Hermione is fine. If things weren't okay between us then we wouldn't have been together last Friday. We're friends, that's it."

"We're just worried about you, Ginny," Molly said, "We don't want you to get hurt again. We hate to see you heartbroken."

"Mum, I am almost twenty-four years old. I think I can handle myself and like I said, we're just friends."

"Yeah but you never know when she could up and leave again," Ron said.

"She won't do that, Ron. She has Lennox and she wants him to grow up here."

"She left you though! She said loved you and she left you so who says she won't just dump the kid off with her parents and leave again?!"

Ginny stood up, brandished her wand and aimed it at Ron's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for that, Ronald!" Ginny shouted. Arthur started to move towards Ginny. "Back off, Dad. This is between me and Ron." Arthur backed away.

"Well first of all Gin, you'd go to Azkaban for sure," Ron said calmly.

"Not good enough."

"So you're just friends, huh? No feelings for her anymore at all?"

"That's not the point, Ron! You can't say things like that about someone!"

"If you felt nothing for her then you would just tell me to shut up or maybe a Bat-Bogey Hex but you wouldn't threaten to kill me." Ron stood up, Ginny kept her wand aimed at him. "Listen, I said what I did to prove a point. You still love her, Ginny. Those girls you brought home for dinner, you never looked at any of them like you looked at her. I told you I thought one of them was a money-hungry slut and all you did was give me a black eye. Now, because this is about Hermione, you're willing to kill your own brother."

Ginny lowered her wand. She was shocked that Ron actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about and that he was so observant.

"Ginny," Molly said, "is there any truth to that?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to say it?" Arthur asked.

"I can't say it," Ginny said quietly, "I don't want my heart broken again. I…I wouldn't survive it."

"Have you talked to her?" Molly sat Ginny back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's only been a little over a month since I first saw her. I can't jeopardize things. For once, I have to think like Hermione. I have to be reasonable and logical, not emotional and irrational."

"Have you talked about it at all though? Did you tell her about the misunderstanding?" Ron asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yeah. She apologized, it was very sincere. We agreed that we wouldn't change how our lives turned out because of it though. She loves Lennox and I love playing Quidditch. I think the best course of action right now would just be to keep things the way they are."

"I think you're right, dear. But how long can you do that?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Until I snap. I go up to the Yorkshire stadium to start off the season at the end of September but I have to go for a week in the beginning of August because I've got to be there for trials."

"Are you going to try for England again?" Ron asked, a little bit excitedly. The World Cup was going to be held again the next year.

"I don't know. I want to because I don't know how many more years I will get the chance but at the same time practicing for the World Cup is way more intense than regional."

"Is Hermione influencing any of that decision?" asked Molly.

"I don't know. Maybe a little."

"You can't do that, Ginny. You have to do what you think is best for you," Molly hugged Ginny tight.

"I know I do, Mum. Oh, and Ron," Ginny flicked her wand at him and he started screaming as bogies the size of bats came out of his nose and attacked his face, "that was for what you said even though it was only to get a rise out of me."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11: An Excellent Judge of Character -**

Friday dinner came and so did Teddy Lupin. Everyone sat around the sitting room after dinner, Teddy played with Lennox while Hermione held Albus and Luna held James.

"Harry, there's something I want to discuss with you," said Hermione.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I've put in my two weeks notice at the law firm. For a couple of weeks now I have been going through some of my old books and refreshing my memory on Wizard law. Now, I know it isn't your department but I was wondering if you could help me in getting a job in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Hermione that is fantastic news! Of course I will help you! What made you decide to do this?"

"I honestly had no intention of ever returning to the Wizard world until I ran into you and we started having these dinners. And now Lennox is starting to exhibit some magical tendencies and after thinking about it for a while and asking my parents' advice about raising a magical child in the Muggle world I've determined it's not what is best for him. He needs to grow up with kids he can relate to."

"I thought you determined that a long time ago?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"One night you and I were talking and you said that you would never want to raise kids in the Muggle world because of how you were treated."

"You remember that?" Hermione's face lit up. She remembered that conversation. They were sorting pictures that they had taken while Ginny was staying with her for two weeks right before their two year anniversary.

"Yeah, of course," Ginny said with a smile.

"What was it that Lennox did?" asked Luna.

"Well I was working on some spells and I left my wand on the coffee table by accident. He picked up and started playing with it and before I knew it there were three books whizzing around the room. One of them nearly went through the sitting room window."

"He had three books in the air at the same time?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know I couldn't believe it either. But I face another problem with that. I can't use a Muggle babysitter anymore now that he is starting this."

"Well that's simple," Luna said, "you'll bring Lennox here and then you can Floo to the Ministry so you don't have to worry about how to get to work."

"Luna, I couldn't ask you and Ginny to do that."

"It's fine, 'Mione," Ginny said, "it really wouldn't be any trouble. I don't do much during the day anyways. The only problem I see is that I won't be here for the first week of August and then I have to leave again at the end of September until May."

"What about England Quidditch? You going to try out again?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, I've got to think about it. That's not the problem right now though."

"You guys, really. I can find other arrangements," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, who else are you going to trust your son to?" Harry asked. "If he's going to be making books fly around the room you can't just take him to anyone."

"I know but with Ginny leaving I don't want Luna to be here with three kids all by herself every day," Hermione said.

Lennox climbed up into Ginny's lap.

"Hi Ginny!" he said.

"Hello Lennox," Ginny said with a smile.

"Make plane fly!" he said, showing her his toy airplane. Ginny took out her wand and aimed it at the airplane. The plane started zipping around the room; Lennox squealed with delight and clapped his hands.

"Perhaps we should think about getting a house elf, dear," Luna suggested to Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe we should consider it," said Harry. He looked at Hermione who had a little bit of a disapproving expression then turned back to Luna. "But we would definitely make sure that if we do it is treated right. Vacations, good pay, all of that." He looked back at Hermione, she smiled.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. Lennox had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Ginny, did you use a sleeping spell on him?" Hermione asked.

"No, he just fell asleep."

"That's amazing. He's never that comfortable with anyone."

"I guess he likes me," Ginny said with a little laugh.

"He's got an excellent judge of character then," Hermione said, flashing Ginny a flirty smile. Ginny blushed.

"Speaking of sleep," Harry said, motioning to the corner, "looks like Teddy has tired himself out." Teddy was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. "I'll take him up to his room and put him to bed."

"Ginny has always been great with the twins. It's no wonder that Lennox has taken to her," Luna said, smiling. The clock struck nine.

"It's late. We should get going when Harry comes back down," Hermione said as she started picking up Lennox's toys and packing them in his bag. When Harry came back downstairs they said their goodbyes.

"I'll walk you out," Ginny said, standing up holding Lennox. They walked outside and Hermione got Lennox buckled into his car seat. Ginny opened the car door for Hermione. "I'm glad you've decided to get a job at the Ministry, Hermione. I can't wait to spend time with Lennox, maybe I can teach him how to ride a broom," Ginny laughed a little. Hermione smirked.

"That will be fine until you leave, after that I'm not sure."

"We'll figure something out. If Harry agrees to a house elf then that would help out tremendously."

"Yeah." Hermione had no idea what Ginny had just said. She was lost in her light brown eyes.

There was a silence and the two stared in each other's eyes until Lennox stirred a little and started jabbering in his sleep.

"Right, well, I better get going," Hermione said awkwardly. She slipped her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her into a hug. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and caught a face full of brown hair. The smell of sweet peaches and summer air took Ginny back to those many nights spent with her body up next to Hermione's, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined. Hermione nuzzled her nose into Ginny's neck. She remembered summers at the Burrow, the smell of grass and dew as she and Ginny walked hand in hand to the river bottom and the sweet scents that lingered in the mornings they would wake up still embraced from the intense night before. Neither wanted to let go but Hermione broke away and got into her car.

"See you next Friday then, 'Mione?" Ginny said with smile.

"Of course. Have a good week Gin." Hermione smiled back. Ginny shut the car door and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12: Peaches and Summer-**

Ginny received a letter from the Head of the Quidditch Reporting Department of _The Daily Prophet _the next week asking her if she could make time for an interview. She wrote back and agreed to come in on Thursday afternoon. Ginny made her way through Diagon Alley to the offices of _The Daily Prophet_. She checked in at the front desk and then made her way to the Quidditch reporting office. She was met at the door by Linus Lefthart, an old man to whom she had given several interviews over the years including her first as a professional Quidditch player.

"Miss Weasley, how do you do?" he asked as he escorted her to a red armchair in front of his desk.

"Fine Mr. Lefthart, how are you getting along?"

"Oh aches and pains here and there, just part of getting old. I'm still going strong though!"

"Good to hear, sir," Ginny said. "I am quite curious as to why you want to interview me before the season starts though, usually you come to trials to get the first interviews of the season."

"Yes, well, this isn't that kind of interview, Miss Weasley. You see, I am going to retire after this Quidditch season and I am looking for a replacement as head of the Quidditch Reporting Department. I'd like it if you considered the position."

"Why don't you promote one of your existing staff?" Ginny asked.

"While they know what it is like to be up in the stands watching none of them know what it is like to be on a broom down on the pitch. They know the mechanics but they don't know about the rush! I want someone that knows what it is like to be there. Your columns you send from matches absolutely captivate the readers and I think you would be perfect for the job."

"Mr. Lefthart, I am flattered that you would consider me for the position but I am still very early in my Quidditch career. As of right now, I don't see myself giving it up anytime soon for a desk job."

"I thought you might say that and while I am very disappointed I do understand. However, I would like you to know that if at any time you decide to change your mind I am not going to do anymore interviews until this time next year, you were my first choice for a replacement and will remain so."

"Thank you, sir. I will let you know but for the time being I have to turn your offer down."

"Well, I would love it if you still sent in your columns. Are you planning on trying out for England this year and take us to another World Cup?" Mr. Lefthart asked excitedly.

"I'm still trying to decide. I have a lot to think about before I make a solid decision."

"You will let me know, yes?"

"Of course. If that's all you have for me today, Mr. Lefthart, I am going to go visit my brother."

"Have a wonderful day, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny made her way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She found George in the back of the store stocking love potions.

"Hey big brother, what's happening?" Ginny walked up to George and punched him in the arm.

"Hey Gin! What are you doing around these parts? Everything alright at Harry and Luna's?"

"Oh yeah everything is great. I had an interview down at _The Daily Prophet_ so I thought I would come visit you."

"They don't usually start all that until the season begins."

"It was for a job. Linus Lefthart wants me to take over the Quidditch reporting section of the paper at the end of this season."

"Here, smell this potion and tell me what you think," George said as he tossed Ginny one of the little bottles. "You gonna take that job?"

"You going to tell me what this is?" Ginny said before she uncorked the little bottle.

"Do I ever?"

Ginny uncorked the bottle and smelled the potion. The scent of sweet peaches and summer air filled her nose.

"Peaches and summer…" she whispered. "What is this, George?"

"It's an offshoot of _Amortentia_. Not as strong but it supposedly does that thing where you smell what you desire. I wanted to make sure it worked. Did it?"

"I...uh…yeah. It did." Ginny tossed the bottle back to him. "And I don't know if I am going to take that job or not. There are a lot of variables that I have to consider between now and the end of the season."

"Well everyone I hear talking says they love the articles you send in. You'd be good at it if you did decide to take it. And you would still get to go to a lot of the matches and stuff."

"I know, George. I know all of that and I have considered all of that. It just boils down to what my responsibilities are by then. If I don't have anything else to do then I'll do Quidditch but if I have something to stay here for then I'll take the job."

"Are you expecting to have something to stay here for?"

"Well no. I mean, you never know what can come up. I have a year to decide and a lot can happen so…things can happen."

"Speaking of things that can come up…how is Hermione?" George asked.

"She's great. We've been getting closer. I'll be watching her son while she's at work until I start up again for the Quidditch season."

"How close?"

"We're just friends, George."

George held up one of the bottles of potion Ginny had smelled a few minutes earlier.

"Why would you smell peaches and summer?"

"I…because…" Ginny turned red, "well you see…um. Oh fuck it. Hermione's hair, okay!?"

"Thought so," George took Ginny's arm, "come up to my office for a bit."

Ginny sat down in a bright yellow armchair in George's office. He sat in the one next to her. Ginny stared at the floor.

"Look, Mum, Dad, and Ron already gave me this lecture," Ginny said, "I don't really want to hear it from you as well. You don't want me to get hurt again blah blah blah. I've heard it. If you have something else to say then go ahead, if not I need your help with something."

"You're right. I don't want to see you get hurt but I also think that if you don't take risks in life that you'll get nowhere. Take that advice and do what you will with it."

"I don't know what to do though, George. Which risk do I take?"

"Well I can't tell you that because then you'd know about my awesome skills as a Seer!" George said jokingly.

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically. "I'll just have to think on it, I guess. Now, what kind of deal can you give me on some small Whiz-bangs? I want to entertain Lennox with them while I'm babysitting him."

"This is perfect, I've got a new combination package of stuff for little kids I want to try out. There is nothing dangerous, just small Whiz-bangs, some parchment that folds itself into different things and will fly around, a cup that changes color every time you drink, and pictures that kids can color that will animate when they're done." George took a box off of one of the shelves in his office. "Here, take this box and have him try out the stuff. Let me know how it goes. Bill and Fleur said that Victoire and Dominique loved it but I need more opinions before I start selling all of it."

"Thanks George, I knew I could count on you. And thanks for the advice, too. I'll definitely let you know how it all works out."


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13: It Always Relaxed Me-**

Harry, Luna, and Ginny decided to throw a small surprise party for Hermione at their Friday dinner the weekend before she was to start her new job at the Ministry. With Harry's help she had gotten a position in the Office for House Elf Relocation and was to start the following Monday.

Neville and Hannah were there of course and even catered the party. Much to Angelina's, protest George brought some Whiz bangs to entertain with. After much convincing from Ginny, Arthur, Molly, and Ron decided to come as well. Bill, Fleur and their girls couldn't make it because Fleur's parents were in town. Hermione was certainly surprised to see everyone, especially the Weasleys. Molly and Ron were both civil to her.

They had a lovely dinner in the dining room. James, Albus and Lennox were all passed around and awed at by everyone. They talked about Ginny's upcoming Quidditch season and of course Hermione outlined her plans for legislation she wanted to introduce to make life more comfortable for house elves. Harry told her that she wasn't allowed to do any of that yet because he had decided her first case was to find him a good house elf. Ginny and Hermione flirted incessantly and of course someone took notice.

Luna and Harry served tea and coffee after dinner, Hermione excused herself to the sitting room to change Lennox. George also excused himself and followed Hermione.

"Well well, isn't this a familiar situation," he said as he walked into the sitting room where Hermione was on the floor with Lennox.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Me cornering you after dinner because you're flirting with my little sister. Except this time Ginny isn't thinking of ways to hex Fred while he talks to her," George sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about George. Ginny and I are friends."

"Are we really going to go through this again, Hermione?"

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?" Hermione snapped her neck and glared at George.

"Calm down, I am just talking about you and your denial for having a thing for my sister. She was flirting back, you know."

"I am sure she didn't even know she was doing it."

George knew she was lying. He took a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh well. I need your opinion on this potion, I want to make sure it smells good and you girls know all about that stuff. What do you think?"

Hermione uncorked the bottle and smelled it.

"Grass, dew, and…and uh…" Hermione blushed, "George, what is this potion, exactly?"

"An offshoot of _Amortentia_. Not as strong but still does the smell thing. Now that you know what you want, tell her."

"Clever, George. She's leaving in a couple of months, it would be pointless now."

"Weren't you two separated for seven months during the war? At least this time you'll be able to write to each other whenever you want."

Hermione sighed and picked up Lennox as she stood up. "Lennox does like her a lot…little kids are a good judge of character. I'll think of something."

"How about you sit in here and I send her in?"

"No, no. I need time to think this out."

"Okay," George stood up. "Ginny! Come in here for a minute!" George ran out of the room just as Ginny came in.

"What is this all about?" Ginny asked as George almost knocked her over as he ran back into the dining room.

"Oh…just George being a git." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"So, normal?" Ginny sat down on the couch, Hermione sat next to her and let Lennox run around.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione wouldn't look at Ginny. She just stared at the wall and thought about what she was going to say. She felt Ginny tuck her hair back behind her ear. Hermione turned her head and pushed her cheek into Ginny's hand.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Did George say something to upset you?" Ginny moved her hand down and rested it on Hermione's back.

"No, I am just feeling a little overwhelmed I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny moved closer to Hermione and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. Hermione tried to keep her mind focused on the conversation and not Ginny's arm that was wrapped around her. It was almost the exact same situation she had found herself in moments before the first time her lips touched Ginny's. She felt like she was a teenager again, nervous at the young redhead's touch.

"Just the new job. It's always stressful starting a new job."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You know Lennox will be in good hands though so if that's any part of your concern then you should just not worry about it."

"Oh, I know. You're wonderful with him, Ginny. He is very fond of you."

"I'm pretty fond of the little guy myself. George gave me some child safe stuff to keep him entertained with. Nothing dangerous, just some coloring pages and enchanted parchment, I tried all of it out myself already and there's no danger at all."

"Good, I'm sure he'll have a great time. He loves to color."

"Is there something else bothering you, Hermione? You still look a little…off."

"These past couple of months have just been quite a whirlwind," Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder. "There's been so much happen that I never expected and I guess it is all just catching up with me. I don't regret any of it though, I love all these dinners and getting to know people again."

"I'm really glad all of this has happened. I've really enjoyed spending time with you." Ginny moved the hand that was around Hermione's back and ran her fingers through her thick brown hair.

"It always relaxed me if I was nervous when you did that," Hermione said in a tone just above a whisper. She looked up at Ginny and their eyes met. They both smiled. Ginny pulled Hermione closer to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14: Not Much, But a Little - **

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and a loud crash outside. Both women stood up, Ginny drew her wand and Hermione ran to grab Lennox. The rest of the party guests came running into the sitting room, all wands drawn. Molly was holding Albus and Luna held James. Ron cautiously approached the window and looked outside.

"Harry, I don't suppose you invited any Death Eaters to the party tonight, did you?" Ron asked as he looked out the window.

"Death Eaters?! Shouldn't they all be in Azkaban?" asked Hermione in a panic.

"Most of them are but a few got out of it. We've been keeping tabs on them lately because of rumors about an uprising," Ron explained.

Harry walked to the window and watched with Ron. There were three cloaked figures outside lurking around. Hermione comforted a crying Lennox who had been startled by all of the commotion.

"Everyone stay in here. I'll be right back, I'm going up to my study to alert the Ministry." Harry ran up the stairs.

"Hermione, you take Lennox and go downstairs with Mum, Luna and the twins," George said as he peered out the window. "We'll come get you when it's safe". Hermione was going to argue but it had been years since she dueled and she didn't want to take any risks. They headed down to the kitchen leaving Arthur, Ginny, George, Angelina, Ron, Neville, and Hannah in the sitting room. Harry came back downstairs.

"I alerted the Ministry but of course there is nothing they can do unless action is taken," he said going back to the window.

"So we just go outside and politely ask them to leave?" said Ginny, sarcastically.

"Well, actually, yes. If they start firing spells then the Ministry will be alerted and we'll have backup here in no time." Harry started walking to the front door and the others followed him. He opened it and almost immediately a red flash came flying at the door. Everyone started casting spells.

Downstairs Molly, Luna, and Hermione sat in silence. They heard a crash upstairs. Hermione's heart started racing and she gripped her wand tight. Her head raced through her options. She didn't want to leave Lennox but she wanted to be near Ginny. Before she could think anymore Neville came downstairs into the kitchen, out of breath.

"The Ministry came the second the first spell was cast. No one was hurt too bad, just some cuts and bruises. Ginny took a pretty good stunner to the chest but she's fine, she shook it off like nothing happened. Add three more to the population of Azkaban!"

Everyone headed back upstairs. Hermione went straight to Ginny who was sitting on the couch. She handed Lennox to George and knelt down in front of Ginny.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly, "Neville said you took a pretty good stunner."

"Oh yeah, totally fine. I've taken way worse hits in Quidditch. That was nothing."

"Harry…" Hermione stood up and took Lennox back from George. "Harry, are we in for another war?"

"I seriously doubt it, Hermione. There are very few Death Eaters left, almost all of them are dead or in Azkaban and it would take several more years for them to build up an army that could do any serious damage. I'd say these guys were amateurs, we had them bound and on their way to Azkaban in only a few minutes. If they were experienced Death Eaters then it wouldn't have been over with that quickly. My guess is that they were just a branch off of the originals, just trying to make their way higher up. I'll know more on Monday."

"Oh…okay. That's a little bit more reassuring. Not much, but a little." Hermione held Lennox close to her.

"On that note, I think we should get home," George said. The rest agreed except for Hermione who sat in one of the armchairs and held Lennox.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15: It's About Damn Time -**

After everyone had left Harry and Luna went to clean the dining room leaving James and Albus in their cradles in the sitting room with Hermione and Ginny.

"I think you can let go of him, 'Mione. Everything is safe," Ginny said, watching Lennox squirm around on Hermione's lap. Hermione let him slide off of her lap and go through his bag to get a toy. Hermione moved from the chair to the couch next to Ginny.

"I didn't want him to grow up with things like this happening," Hermione said, watching every move Lennox made.

"Hermione, bad stuff happens in both worlds. This was nothing compared to anything we went through. You can't shield him from everything, it's impossible."

"I know I can't but I want to try. I know your mother did the same to you. Of course you did whatever you wanted anyways but that isn't the point."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"Ginny asked bluntly. Hermione looked at her, a little shocked. "Well, I know you were scared by this and so I am just asking if you want to stay here for the night. You and Lennox can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch in the drawing room or up in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Ginny, I can't throw you out of your room because I got a little scared."

"Sure you can 'Mione, I don't mind. That couch is comfortable."

"Okay. I do have to admit that it makes me feel better knowing I'll be here tonight. But I am not kicking you out of your room. We can just duplicate the bed."

"Alright, deal."

Harry and Luna came in from cleaning the dining room.

"I've invited Hermione to stay the night," Ginny told Harry and Luna.

"Everything all right, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes. I'm just a little shaken up by what happened."

"You're welcome to stay the night, of course," Luna said.

Lennox walked over to Ginny holding a book. She picked him up and he snuggled up against her. She held the book in her hands and traced her fingers over the pale blue, worn cover.

"Hermione…is this…what I think it is?"

Hermione smiled. "It is. He loves it."

"Well, I think we should get to bed," Luna said, "It certainly has been an eventful night. We'll see you two in the morning." She and Harry took the twins upstairs.

Hermione watched as Ginny read to Lennox the first story Hermione ever read to her. Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny's lips move and listened as her smooth voice lulled Lennox to sleep. Ginny put the book on the coffee table and looked down at the sleeping child.

"He's so beautiful, Hermione. The first thing I noticed when I looked at him was how he had your eyes."

"I was so mad at Harry for not telling me you would be here that night."

"That's um…"Ginny laughed a little bit, "that wasn't the first time I saw him. I was there the week before."

"What? How?"

"Harry kept his invisibility cloak. I wanted to see you but I knew it would be too soon for you to see me. So I stood in the corner by the bookshelf."

"That's a little bit creepy but very sweet at the same time, Ginny."

Hermione glanced at Ginny's hand and moved her own towards it. She lightly traced Ginny's palm with her fingers and then intertwined Ginny's fingers with her own. Ginny wrapped her fingers around Hermione's hand and held on like she never wanted to let go.

"I think we should go to bed, it's getting late," Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded. They both stood up, Ginny held on to Lennox, Hermione let go of her hand long enough to grab Lennox's bag and then she took Ginny's hand again and they went upstairs. When they got to Ginny's bedroom Hermione aimed her wand at the bed.

"_Geminio_." The bed duplicated itself. Hermione laid Lennox down on one of the beds. Ginny pulled a red Team England t-shirt and blue shorts out of her chest of drawers and went to the bathroom. When she came back in Hermione had changed Lennox and he was snuggled down in the second bed.

"I've got some more comfortable clothes if you want them," Ginny offered. She pulled a pair of black shorts and a green Holyhead Harpies t-shirt out of her chest of drawers.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be back in a moment." Hermione went to the bathroom to change. Ginny sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. Hermione came back in and looked at both beds, then at Ginny. She sat down on the bed where Lennox lay sleeping. Ginny lay down, Hermione did the same. They looked at each other across the gap in between the beds.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Gin."

-

Ginny was sleeping lightly when she felt her bed shift and a cool draft touch her body as the blanket was moved. She rolled over to face Hermione.

"Will Lennox be okay?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, he sleeps in his own bed at home, he should be fine here."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her in close. Hermione brushed Ginny's hair away from her face and rested her hand on Ginny's neck.

"There's something I need to tell you, Ginny."

"Okay."

"The last letter I wrote to Harry, what I said about us being too young and having doubts..."

"Hermione, no. I don't want to talk about that." Ginny held on to Hermione as tightly as she could.

"It was a lie."

Hermione pulled Ginny in and kissed her lightly.

Ginny pulled away and looked in Hermione's eyes. She traced her thumb over Hermione's lips. She smiled "It's about damn time..."

Ginny pulled Hermione back in for another kiss, she bit Hermione's lower lip and pushed her tongue into the brunette's waiting mouth. Hermione's tongue danced with Ginny's. Hermione pulled away and Ginny moaned as Hermione kissed down her neck. Hermione stopped when her lips brushed the small scar on Ginny's chest. She ran her fingers over it and moved back up and kissed the redhead's lips once more.

"What now?" Ginny asked then kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I don't know. We need to sit down and talk this through."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Ginny rolled onto her back, Hermione rolled over and put her arm over Ginny's stomach.

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione."


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16: It Never Went Away- **

Hermione awoke the next morning still in Ginny's arms. She watched Ginny's chest rise and fall then looked over to Lennox, he was fast asleep. Hermione started kissing Ginny's neck to wake her up a bit. Ginny stirred and moaned a little, Hermione giggled. She continued kissing the redhead's neck and Ginny finally woke up.

"Good morning to you, too, 'Mione. Did you sleep okay?"

"Best nights sleep I've had in a long time."

There was a knock on the door followed by Luna's voice.

"Are you all awake?"

"Come on in Luna, it's all right," Ginny said.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast, any special requests?" Luna asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Whatever you have will be just fine," Hermione said politely.

"Can I help you out?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no, that's alright Ginny. You two just stay here and enjoy the morning." Luna winked at the couple, Hermione blushed and Ginny laughed.

"What are we going to do, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she slid her hand under Ginny's shirt and trailed Ginny's muscular stomach with her fingers.

"I don't know. I mean...We've both got full time responsibilities to consider here, you know? What do you think?"

"Well, for starters I wouldn't mind waking up like this every Saturday morning," Hermione said as she stretched her neck up and nibbled on Ginny's ear.

"Mmmm I think that can be arranged," Ginny moaned as Hermione gently bit her neck.

"Good."

The pair drifted in and out of sleep until there was another knock on the door, Luna telling them that breakfast was ready and they could come down when they wanted. Hermione put the room back together and Ginny carried Lennox down to the kitchen. They joined Harry and Luna in the kitchen, the twins were in the cradles by the fireplace. Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other at the table with Lennox on the other side of Hermione.

"You two sleep alright?" Harry said with a smile. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"We did, thank you," Hermione said.

"So are you two uh…What's going on there?"

"We're not sure yet, Harry. We have things to talk about before we decide what is as you said 'going on there'," Hermione explained, "a lot of things have changed and we can't just go with whatever happens anymore, we've got other responsibilities to think about."

"Fair enough."

"Hermione," Luna sat at the table, "Harry and I would watch Lennox if you and Ginny would like to go somewhere to talk after breakfast. There's a wonderful park a few blocks from here. I do warn you though if you go, the bushes near the North fence are infested with Blibbering Humdingers."

"What do you say, 'Mione? Go for a walk after breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"If you're sure you two wouldn't mind watching Lennox," Hermione looked at Harry and Luna.

"We'd love to, don't worry about it," said Harry.

After breakfast they all took the kids into the sitting room then Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to get dressed. While Ginny was looking through her chest of drawers for some clothes Hermione came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"You think they'd notice if we didn't come back downstairs to leave for a while?" Hermione purred into Ginny's ear.

"Mmmm probably. Are you sure you want to move that fast though?" Ginny said. She turned around and Hermione gave her a sexy smile.

"You did say I needed to get some. We have an opportunity here, why not take advantage of it?"

"I really want to, Hermione, I do. The thing is, I don't know what it is you want out of this yet and I care too much about you for this to be just a 'lets get together and shag every Friday night' thing. If that's what you want out of this then it's not going to work."

"That's not what I want, Ginny. I know it has only been a few weeks since we really started talking again but it has made me know for sure that what I felt for you…it never went away."

Hermione pulled Ginny over to the bed and they sat down.

"Hermione, I still feel the same way about you but a lot of other things have changed and there are a few things we need to sort out before we decide to try this again. Starting with the fact I will be leaving at the end of September until May and after that are England trials and it is something I would really like to do because I may never get another chance to play in the World Cup again."

Hermione sighed. "That does present a problem, yes."

"I know we've been through it before but at the same time we were together for almost a year prior to that."

"Since when have you been so rational, Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny smiled. "It's been known to happen. A little bit of it might have rubbed off on me some years ago by this girl I knew." Ginny laughed as Hermione tried not to smile and gave her a quick kiss. Hermione took her clothes to the bathroom to change.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17: I Can Only Imagine-**

The pair came downstairs and told Harry and Luna that they would be back later. When they got outside and started walking Ginny slipped her fingers in between Hermione's. The brunette looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. They got to the park and found a bench to sit down on. There were children running around everywhere, Hermione spotted two men holding hands and one of them held a car seat with a baby in it while they watched one of the young girls on the playground.

"Would you mind if I brought Lennox here?" Ginny asked as they watched the other kids run around. "This looks like a really nice park."

"I think that would be a good idea, he loves the park. I think you spending time with him like this will be good."

"Yeah, I am really looking forward to it. I just hate that it will only be for a couple of months."

"Will you be coming back to London at all?"

"The closest matches will be in Bodmin and Exmoor. I usually try to drop in at the Burrow when we play there. The only time I usually come back to London for a few weeks around Christmas. I can't just Apparate back and forth, it's too far. I tried it once and was in bed for three days because it made me so sick and the coaches don't really like us going back and forth much anyways because they say it causes distraction."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hermione leaned over and put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Well six years is a really long time to not speak to each other. All I know of you is that you were in Paris and you have Lennox."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I don't really know much about you anymore, either."

"Maybe the time apart will help that. There won't be the uh…distraction of physically being together, you know? I mean it's not like we won't be able to communicate at all. I'll be taking Quaffle with me, I can send you letters and you can send them back with him since I don't think your tiny owl will be up to that distance."

"What about…other people?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What about them?"

"Oh come on Ginny, do you really think I believe you haven't _been with_ anyone else in six years?"

"So what if I have? What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny turned red.

"I just meant that I didn't know if this was going to be a mutually exclusive thing or not. I can only imagine what happens when you're on the road and having victory parties and such." Hermione touched Ginny's bright red cheek. "Is that an embarrassed red or an angry red?"

"I'm just not proud of some of the things I've done, especially the first couple years after you left. It's actually quite a miracle that I still have a spot on the Harpies or any pro team. You don't want to hear about it though."

"No, I do. What happened, Ginny?"

"Let's just say that most of the money I made the first couple of years went to penalties, helping bars replace furniture, and law consultants to help me get out of serving some jail time or being thrown out of Quidditch for good."

"I see. You never were one to control your temper."

"Yeah well after a while I had to learn how to."

"What happened, Gin?"

"The Team England coaches sent me an owl and told me if I had one more problem before trials that I would be barred from even coming near the stadium. I didn't really care at the time though…"

...............

"_Ginny, come on, we're leaving. I'm sorry, bartender, I'll get her out of here." Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to the door._

"_Yeah, and make sure she doesn't come back!"_

"_Fuck you!" Ginny yelled._

"_What the hell has gotten into you, Ginny? Bloody hell, every time I see you you're drunk."_

"_Hey, hey, hey. At that last Christmas thing last month I was totally not drunk," Ginny slurred._

"_Only because there aren't any bars open on Christmas. I dread the day you get your own place." Ron hailed a cab and tossed Ginny in the back seat then climbed in himself. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he told the cab driver. He kept Ginny quiet for the duration of the ride. _

"_Why are we here?" Ginny slurred when they pulled up to the row of houses._

"_Because I am not taking you to Mum and Dad while you're like this. They've been upset by you enough already. You'll stay with Harry and me for tonight."_

"_That's bullshit. What have I done to –_hic_- upset them?"_

"_We're not going to get into this tonight because you won't remember any of it in the morning," Ron said as he helped Ginny inside. Harry came in to the foyer from the sitting room and helped get Ginny up to Ron's room on the first floor. They tossed her on the bed._

"_Hey Harry. How's it goin?" Ginny asked as Harry covered her with a blanket._

"_I'm fine, Ginny. Get some sleep. I'm leaving Ron's bin by the bed, please aim for it instead of the floor this time."_

"_I hate the weeks she gets suspended," Ron said as he and Harry left the bedroom._

_Late the next morning Ginny awoke with a terrible headache. She was glad there was a bin by the side of the bed. She hauled herself out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Ron and Harry were at the table going over files from work._

"_How's the hangover?" Ron said in almost a "disappointed father" tone._

"_Wonderful. Thanks to whichever one of you put the bin by my bed."_

"_No problem," Harry said as he got up. He got Ginny a cup of coffee then went back to reading._

"_Do I owe any money to any bartenders?" Ginny said jokingly._

"_Harry, would you excuse us for a little bit?" Ron scowled a little, "I need to have a loud chat with my sister." Harry nodded and went upstairs._

"_I'm really getting sick of this shit, Ginny. I'm getting sick of getting notes from Mum and Dad in the middle of the night that you didn't come home and I have to go out and find you. I'm tempted to drop you off in front of some rehab place next time."_

"_Mum and Dad would never forgive you if you did that."_

"_No, actually, they think it would do you some good as well. The only reason they haven't done anything about this already is because they don't want to see you getting expelled from the Harpies and be like this all the time. I'm sick of seeing them upset when I drag your arse home the morning after I've gotten you out of a bar if I am lucky or jail if I'm too late."_

"_So let me be then! Just leave me alone and let me do what I want!"_

"_What? And watch you drink yourself into a bar fight that gets you killed? Do you really want to put this family through that? For Merlin's sake, Ginny, we've already lost Fred. Don't make us go through that again, Mum wouldn't be able to handle it. I won't let you do that to them."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are lecturing me like that? You go out and do the same!"_

"_I go out and have drinks but I don't get into fights or get arrested. What you're doing is dangerous. Why do you do this to yourself anyways?"_

"_I do it because…because I want to! I'm not tied down to anyone so why not go out and have some fun?"_

"_Is this about Hermione?"_

"_Fuck you, Ron."_

"_Let it go!" Ron started yelling, "It's been more than two years! She left and went to some other place to have a new life. You need to move the fuck on!"_

_Ginny lunged forward and tackled Ron to the floor. He grabbed her hands before she could move to get them around his throat and he rolled her over and pinned her to the floor. Ginny kneed him in the groin and he fell over next to her. She stood up but before she could make her next move Harry grabbed her from behind and held her back._

"_Let me go Harry!" Ginny struggled to get free but Harry held on tight._

"_Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked as he fought to hold on to Ginny._

_Ron could only groan in pain. Harry sat Ginny down in one of the chairs._

"_You move, I tie you to this chair. Got it?" Harry looked at Ginny sternly and showed her his wand. She scowled. Harry helped get Ron into a chair. While Ron continued recovering Harry sat in a chair in front of Ginny._

"_He had no right to say to me what he did." Ginny tried to look around Harry to glare at Ron but Harry wouldn't let her._

"_I couldn't help overhearing it, he was yelling. I think he did have a right to say it. You have to move on from this, Ginny. You're really close to throwing away a fantastic opportunity because of one person who did in fact leave you."_

"_Fuck you, Harry! You have no idea…" Ginny stopped when Harry glared at her._

"_Oh, you're right Ginny. I have no idea what it is like to lose someone. Oh no, no clue at all."_

"_Harry, I'm sorry. Please…I…I'm so sorry."_

"_You didn't see me give up after Sirius died, did you? Yeah, it took me a little while but I got back up and did what I had to do. You need to do the same. You've got to turn your life around. Trials for England are in a few months and that is what you need to focus on if that is what is going to get you to turn around. You can't focus on her anymore. That part of your life is over."_

_Ginny started to cry. Harry held on to her and Ron limped over from his chair and hugged her._

_...............  
_

"It took a while but I did it. I made Team England and we went to the World Cup. I threw myself into Quidditch from then on." Ginny wiped a tear that was falling down Hermione's cheek.

"I…I didn't know you would take it that hard. Ginny…I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry…"

"You know I wouldn't change how it all turned out though. I wish you hadn't left but you did and there is nothing we can do about it now. I…I did get to do a lot of things I might not have been able to had you stayed and we settled down like we planned but I would've been happy, you know?"

"I understand. I wouldn't change how anything turned out, either. When I first found out I was pregnant I was devastated. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening and I did consider…all of my options. Mostly I was sure that there was no way I could love him because I didn't want to love anyone or anything and I was ashamed. I didn't know how I would explain it to anyone because everyone expected so much of me."

"You do love him though."

"I do. I was sure the entire pregnancy that I was going to give him up for adoption…"


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18: Rather Unconventional-**

_Hermione was cleaning off a table at the small café she worked at. She spotted a French Muggle newspaper someone left behind._

"_No," she thought after the word 'Muggle' went through her mind, "I've got to stop that. It's been three years, I've got to stop thinking like that." _

_She almost dropped the glass she was holding when she saw the date at the top. 14 __août__, 2002_. _She hadn't bothered to look at a calendar before she left her flat but her eyes fixated on the date. 14 August. Images of a certain redhead flooded her mind. An arm around her waist. Fingers through her hair. Soft lips against hers. Six bloody years since it all started. Same thing happened last year and the year before. She tried to avoid calendars the entire month of August but it never worked. Somehow the 14__th__ always caught her eye._

_After her shift Hermione found a bar, she didn't even know the name of it but she was sure there was alcohol there and that was all she cared about. She walked up to the bartender._

"_Je veux le scotch." Hermione pointed to a bottle of alcohol on one of the shelves._

_The bartender put down a shot glass and poured the liquid into it. Hermione motioned for him to leave the bottle. Three shots down and she started to feel a buzz. Three more and she was on the dance floor grinding with a tall Frenchman. Another three shots, some dirty talk on the dance floor and she paid the bartender, the Frenchman held her up as she stumbled out of the bar. He hailed a cab._

_The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of the door of her flat shutting loudly. She grabbed onto her throbbing head. It wasn't until she started to get out of bed that she realized she was completely naked. _

"_Shit…" she muttered looking around. _

_There were all the signs of a one night stand strewn about her bedroom. She saw her clothes leading a trail from her open bedroom door to the bed. There was a necktie she didn't recognize mixed in with her clothing. She looked at the clock, she was half an hour late for work at the library. By the end of the day she had pushed the encounter to the back of her mind._

_...............  
_

_Three days before Christmas Hermione's father helped her pack the last of the boxes up in the moving truck._

"_Is Mum going to kill me when she finds out?" Hermione asked quietly as they drove along the motorway. She ran her hands over her stomach which was no longer flat and toned but pushing out, holding a human life._

"_I won't lie to you. You're adult enough to…do this…so you're adult enough to hear that this will devastate your mother."_

_Hermione could tell her father was not only disappointed but angry. She hated that tone. The only other time she had heard it was when she told her parents she had lied to them and used a memory charm on them so she could go fight a war, at least then it was an understanding kind of disappointed. Not like this. This was pure 100% disappointment._

"_I couldn't tell her in a letter or over the phone, I just couldn't."_

"_It's been hell for me having to keep this from her these past two weeks."_

"_I know it has Dad…I'm sorry you've had to. I really am."_

_The rest of the drive was silent. They pulled the moving truck in front of Hermione's childhood home. She had to force her legs to move. She jumped down from the seat and followed her father up the pathway to the front door. She stepped inside and her mother came running to the door. Hermione wasn't sure if it was just the thick jumper or the fact that she was trying to hunch over but her mother didn't notice anything until she pushed herself up against her daughter. Mrs. Granger pulled away, puzzled, and her eyes traveled down to her daughter's stomach._

"_Please tell me that's just a really thick jumper."_

_Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head. She looked at the floor and pulled her jumper up revealing her swollen stomach. Her mother stepped back._

"_Who…who is the father?"_

"_I don't know, Mum…" Hermione choked out. The horrified look on her mother's face was almost more than she could take._

"_How…could you let this happen? What were you thinking?"_

"_I don't know…" Tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mum…believe me I am so incredibly sorry. I just…I need you right now…please."_

"_You need me? You didn't need us when you ran off! One day out of nowhere you tell us that you're running off to Paris instead of getting married or going to work at that Ministry place. You take your trust fund cheques, pack your things, barely bother to say goodbye then get on a train and leave! Then all I get is a note stuck to our front door one day telling me you've found a place of your own and after that I barely get a call once a month. And now you show up here for what I thought was going to be a pleasant Christmas, pregnant, telling me that you need me?"_

_Hermione stood there still crying. She deserved every word her mother was spitting at her and she knew it._

"_What are you going to do?" Hermione's father asked, interrupting her mother from another tirade._

"_I don't know!" Hermione cried. "I just don't know…I'm twenty-three…I've no husband or even a clue as to who the father of this child is, I have no useful skills in the Mug…in this world…I know I've been ungrateful. You two have done more for me than any parent should ever be expected to do and I've done nothing but hurt you for it. I know I don't deserve for you to help me but I need it…please. I need you."_

_...............  
_

"_Did you call the adoption agency, Mum?" Hermione asked as she finally got a chance to relax. _

"_I did. I told them you had a healthy baby boy delivered a few hours ago. They'll be by in a while with some forms for you to sign. They still haven't found a permanent placement yet but they assure us he'll be in good hands until they do."_

"_Miss Granger," the doctor said as he walked in, "you will have to stay here overnight but you are free to go home in the morning. I know you have opted to give him up for adoption but some mothers choose to see the baby before they are picked up. Would you like for one of the nurses to bring him back to the room?"_

_Hermione looked at her mother, unsure. _

"_Do what you want, sweetie. It's up to you." She patted her daughter on the head. Hermione turned to the doctor and nodded. Hermione sat in her bed and waited nervously. A nurse came in holding what looked like just a bundle of blue blankets. She looked at the bundle and then at Hermione who was wide eyed, watching the nurse closely._

"_We were wondering where this one got his beautiful eyes," the nurse said as she sat down in one of the chairs by Hermione's bed. Hermione peered over at the bundle in the arms of the nurse. "Would you like to hold him?"_

"_I…I…okay. Yes." The nurse carefully put the baby in Hermione's arms and showed her how to properly hold him. Hermione peered down at the small human life in her arms. "He's so small…I thought he would be bigger. I mean…how can anything this size cause that much pain?" He opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione, she looked into his eyes and smiled._

"_Call the nurses station when you're ready for us to take him back to the nursery," the nurse said as she left._

"_Mum," Hermione looked up at her mother, "Mum I can't let him go. I can't. I thought I could because I just knew I wouldn't be able to love him…but…There's only been one other time in my entire life I have felt like this. I lost that…I won't let it happen again. Mum…I need this. I need him."_

"_Hermione are you sure about this? It's not going to be easy."_

"_I'm sure. I'm not letting go of this feeling again. I'm not going to be a coward and run away, he is my son and I am his mother." _

"_Okay. I've got some phone calls to make it sounds like. What are you going to name him?"_

_Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know…what do you think?"_

"_Well, historically my side of the family has used Shakespearean names. Yours comes from _A Winter's Tale _and my mother's came from _As You Like It_. Her brother's came from _Merchant of Venice. _That help any?"_

"_Yes. I remember a name from _Macbeth _that I always liked. One of the Scottish lords, I think."_

"_Oh yes, I remember taking you to see that one summer. Which name was it?"_

"_Lennox."_

_...............  
_

"I knew I couldn't give him up, he gave me hope that I could survive anything. I knew I wouldn't ever be able to feel about anyone like I felt…feel…about you so I just started working in hopes that I could find something to be passionate about. That's why I started working in the law office and as soon as Lennox was old enough I was going to go back to school and get a law degree. Then…then I saw Harry and my entire world changed…again."

"I'm glad you did see Harry," Ginny said as she tucked Hermione's hair behind her ear. "And to answer your question that got all of this started…there will be no one else. Obviously it will be rather unconventional, us starting out apart, but we've never really been all that conventional so maybe it will work for us."

"I hope it does."

"There is one thing though, Hermione. I need you to promise me something."

"Okay?" Hermione said curiously.

"I need complete and total honesty from you. If you feel something, tell me. If you need something, tell me. I don't care what it is. If you feel like running off to a foreign country for whatever reason, tell me and I'll go with you if you want. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise, Ginny. Complete honesty."


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19: You Deserve a Chance-**

Hermione was at Grimmauld Place early Monday morning. She went through details of Lennox's schedule with Ginny and then Hermione and Harry Flooed to the Ministry. Harry checked the large clock in the atrium when they arrived.

"Hermione, could you do me a favor and come with me to my office for a little bit before you head to your level? I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"I don't want to be late for my first day of work, Harry."

"You'll have plenty of time to get to your department, really. This will only take a few minutes."

The two of them made their way to Level 2 and then into Harry's office. Hermione sat in one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk and after setting his briefcase on his desk he sat in the one next to her.

"Ginny told me you two were going to try dating again."

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well, not exactly. I know Ginny cares for you but she's done quite a bit of growing up and changing since you left."

"I've noticed, trust me. We both know that there have been a lot of changes in the passed six years and we're going to deal with that while we're apart. We figure there won't be the distraction of…well you know…anyways, we think that through the letters we can get to know each other again. If after that we discover our feelings are unchanged then we'll go from there. Right now it is just the process of learning about each other again."

"Good, good plan," Harry said. "There's also something else…I think you need to go talk to her parents. Without her."

"What? No, I can't do that."

"Hermione if you really want your relationship with Ginny to be taken seriously and you want the Weasleys' approval, especially Molly's, then you need to talk to them."

"Can't you just have Ginny invite them to Friday night dinner?"

"No. You should go see Arthur and tell him you would like to speak to him and Molly. I would suggest doing that as soon as possible, before Ginny leaves even. Whenever you decide to do it I will just tell Ginny you had to work late and Lennox can stay with us for a few more hours."

Hermione groaned. "Okay. If he's not in his office right now I'll find him at lunch."

"Wonderful. You should head down there now so you're not late. Remember our deal though? I got you the job, you get me a good house elf."

"That's the first thing I plan on doing, promise. I'll see you later, Harry. If not at lunch then after work."

Hermione left Harry's office and took several deep breaths as she headed to Arthur's office. She knocked on the door and hoped with all her might that no one would answer.

"Come in!" a familiar voice said from the other side of the door. Hermione slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Hermione! Well isn't this a surprise. I knew you were starting work today but I didn't expect you to come and see me. Come and sit, please!"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley but I can only stay for a moment. I…I just wanted to ask if maybe I could speak to you and Mrs. Weasley sometime. About Ginny…and me."

"I see. I can't say I am surprised, especially after Friday night. That George is an observant one. What about the two of you?"

"I just wanted to talk to the two of you and answer any of your questions or clear up any doubts you might have."

"I must tell you, Hermione, I was all right with you two being friends again. However, I am unsure of how I feel about it going any further than that. I realize that Ginny is an adult, but that doesn't make her any less my baby girl. She will do what she pleases but that doesn't mean her mother and I have to approve."

"That's exactly why I think it would be a good idea if I got to spend some time with just the two of you. I want you to know my intentions and I would like to try and earn your trust."

"All right, Hermione. You deserve a chance. I will send Molly a note this morning and you come back and see me at lunch and I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate the chance, I really do. I'll see you at lunch." Hermione left his office and thought she would collapse in the hallway from her heart beating so fast. She made her way to her department and was introduced to her colleagues before settling into a cubicle. Her boss gave her a stack of files to go through, house-elves looking for transfer, so that she could research them for Harry.

Lunch came and Hermione made her way to Arthur's office again. She knocked on the door and the familiar voice on the other side told her to come in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said nervously.

"Ah, yes, Hermione. How is your first day going so far?"

"Just fine, sir. I'm working on finding a house elf for Harry and Luna."

"Good. Molly has agreed to sit down and talk with you. She would like to know if you would come to the Burrow with me after work today. I know that Ginny is caring for your son while you're at work so I will leave it up to you two to work out."

"Harry has already agreed to help out and tell Ginny I am working late. All I have to do is let him know it will be tonight."

"You had best do that then. I'll meet you in the atrium at five."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. See you then."

Hermione walked to Harry's office, his door was open so she went on in.

"I did it, are you happy? I'm going to the Burrow tonight to be interrogated by Ginny's parents. I may not come out of it alive but I am going. Okay?"

"Good. I'll tell Ginny that your boss wanted to go over some things, it being your first day and all. You'll be fine as long as you don't lie about anything. Find any good house elves yet?"

"I have some more files to go through but I've narrowed it down to a few. One of them is from Hogwarts, McGonagall wrote an excellent letter of recommendation for him."

"Fantastic, I appreciate it, 'Mione. Oh, I found out more about those thugs that came around Friday. I was right in suspecting they weren't actual Death Eaters. They were all just out of Hogwarts and were trying to impress the actual Death Eaters that are left. A bunch of dolts, really. They broke down and told the Aurors everything the minute they got them to Azkaban. We've taken their wands and revoked their licenses for a year."

"Oh, that's good news. I'm glad it was nothing serious. I should get going though, I haven't eaten my lunch yet and I want to try and get through those files before the end of the day. I'll let you know what I have come up with tonight."

"Alright, good luck tonight Hermione. See you later."


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter 20: I Felt That Again-**

Hermione met Arthur in the Atrium right at five o'clock. He Flooed to the Burrow first, followed by Hermione. She stepped out of the fireplace and everything looked exactly the same as it had the last time she was there.

"Hello Hermione," Molly spoke, "Did you have a good first day at the Ministry?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for having me tonight, I appreciate it."

"Well, Arthur said that it was important to you and that you deserve a chance to be heard." Molly walked into the kitchen. Hermione followed. She took a seat at the kitchen table and Arthur and Molly sat across from her.

"I…I first want to apologize. I know what I did really hurt Ginny and in turn caused you two a lot of pain as well. I am sincerely sorry for leaving her like that."

"Thank you Hermione," Arthur spoke after a moment, "it was certainly a rough few years there but we did get through it. We are proud of Ginny for turning her life around and her accomplishments since then."

"Do…do you have any questions for me? I...I want to be completely honest with you, everything out in the open," Hermione said as she shook nervously.

"We would like to know where you and Ginny stand as far as your relationship with each other," Molly asked sternly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ginny and I recognize the fact that the feelings we have for each other are based on who we were six years ago and that we have a lot of catching up to do. With her leaving for the Quidditch season there won't be an opportunity for conventional dating but we will be writing letters and attempting to share with each other a little more detail about our lives and filling each other in on what has been happening."

"I'm rather impressed by that, Hermione," Arthur said.

"What happens if she wants to play for England this year?" asked Molly.

"Of course I will encourage her, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny has dreams and I don't intend on trying to stand in the way of them."

After a few more moments of silence Arthur finally spoke again, "What do you hope for the outcome to be of all of this, of this long distance getting to know each other?"

"I know you may not believe me when I tell you this but hear me out, I never stopped loving Ginny. There have been very few times I have ever felt like I wanted to give my life to someone, one of those was the first time I kissed her, another was when I held my son for the first time. I felt that again just a few days ago, Friday night after the attack on Grimmauld Place. I really and truly believe that no matter what I find out about what Ginny has done that I will still feel the same about her."

"How much do you know already?" Molly didn't even acknowledge anything else Hermione said.

"Molly, I think it is more Ginny's place than yours to divulge her past."

Molly glared at her husband. "I don't care, Arthur." She turned back to Hermione. "Do you know about all the nights I had to get one or more of her brothers to go find her in the middle of the night after that? For almost three years it was nothing but worrying that she would get in a fight with the wrong person and I would lose my only daughter. What you did to her not only devastated her but it tore this entire family apart. We're just now getting back to a sense of normalcy and then you show up and Ginny starts second guessing even going back to the Harpies this season which if my memory serves me right was what started this whole thing in the first place."

"Molly, that's enough," Arthur demanded.

"I really didn't know that she was second guessing going back this year. I will talk to her about it and she will go unless her decision has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"The question is will you be here when she gets back?" Molly hissed.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I will be," Hermione said as she clenched her jaw shut. "I'm not sure what I am going to have to do to prove to you that I really do love Ginny and I have no intention of ever hurting her again but you name it and I will do it."

"We'll just see how things go," Arthur said before Molly had a chance to speak. "Thank you for doing this Hermione. The both of us definitely impressed with your efforts but you must know that it will take a while for some," he looked at Molly, "to let go of their grudges."

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. If you would ever like to talk again you know how to reach me." Hermione stood up and shook Arthur's hand. Molly went to the stove and stirred one of the pots on it. Hermione stepped into the chimney and Flooed to Grimmauld Place.

There was no one in the sitting room when Hermione got to Grimmauld Place. She made her way down to the kitchen and heard Lennox jabbering and Ginny laughing, definitely two of her favorite sounds.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny at the kitchen table. Ginny leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss. Lennox got out of his chair and ran to Hermione. She picked him up and put him on her lap.

"How was your first day?" Ginny asked, "other than having to work late."

"It was good. I've gone through files of house elves for you and Harry, Luna. I've found a few promising ones and I have those with me if you'd like to take a look at them."

"Oh thank you Hermione, that's very kind of you," Luna said while she checked the oven.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I…I didn't have to work late. Harry just told you I did because…because I went to see your parents."

"And you actually came back in one piece?"

"Barely. I wanted to talk to them about us before you left so they would know exactly what my intentions are and to try and build a foundation for them to see just how much I care about you."

"You're amazing, you know that? What did you tell them?"

"Do you mind if we go upstairs to talk about this? No offense, you guys," Hermione looked at Harry and Luna.

"Oh, none taken," Harry said, "go on up. Leave Lennox here if you want, I'll teach him how to take out a troll!"

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. She and Ginny went upstairs to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"So? What did you tell my parents?"

"I told them the truth. Things I have been thinking about for a while now…I told them…I told them that I never stopped caring for you…no. No. I told them I never stopped loving you. Not just caring for but loving. I told them that I was sure that no matter what we learned about each other while you were away that I would still love you."

"I love you, too."

"I didn't know how they would take it but…wait, what?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I said that I love you. Hermione, I haven't come close to feeling about anyone like I feel about you. I love you and I know it. I've known it for a long time. You're it for me, you always have been."

"Ginny...you're so amazing. I…I can't even find words…"

"You know if you tell me to stay here, I will. I won't leave."

"No, no, absolutely not. You're not staying here. I promised your parents that I wouldn't let you stay here unless your decision had absolutely nothing to do with me. Listen, Ginny, just because we love each other doesn't mean you shouldn't pursue your dreams. The getting to know each other again is still a good idea even though neither of us seems to really care about the past but it is important to know certain things. Like…when I was in Paris I discovered I am allergic to pistachios."

"You're sure Hermione? You're really sure you want me to go?" Ginny asked, slightly excited.

"It's not my decision Ginny but yes, I want you to go. You need to go. You have to get in shape if you want to take England to another World Cup next year." Hermione smiled. Ginny threw her arms around the brunette and pushed her back on the couch. Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What do you say…you stay here again tonight," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear between kisses on the brunette's neck.

"As incredibly tempting as that sounds I think we should save it for Friday…that way we know we won't have to get up at any specific time in the morning. Also I can get my parents to take Lennox for the weekend…"

"Mmmm that sounds good." Ginny trailed kisses up Hermione's neck to her jaw line and then ended at her lips. She ran her tongue across Hermione's bottom lip then gave it a bite. She laid her head down on Hermione's chest.

"I should get going," Hermione said as she ran her fingers through Ginny's hair. They got off the couch and went downstairs. Hermione said her goodbyes and Ginny walked her back upstairs and outside to her car. They kissed goodnight and Ginny went back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

You've all been so wonderful to me with your reviews and loyalty so far so I've decided to reward you with a nice M rated chapter! Enjoy ;-)

* * *

**-Chapter 21: Dream No Longer-**

During the week Hermione and Harry worked together and decided on a house elf, the one Hermione had mentioned from Hogwarts, his name was Vincent. Friday he was brought to the Ministry from Hogwarts and then Harry and Hermione took him to Grimmauld Place with his things. Ginny and Luna had prepared the small room off the kitchen with a comfortable bed and a small bedside cabinet.

Lennox was fascinated by the little creature. He followed the elf all around the kitchen while Luna was giving Vincent the tour, making sure he knew where everything was. After all of the paperwork was signed Hermione took Lennox to her parents' house and was back at Grimmauld Place just in time for the dinner that Vincent had prepared and served in the dining room. After dinner Ginny and Hermione excused themselves for the night. They ran full speed up the stairs to the first floor and into Ginny's bedroom.

"You going to do something about the noise?" Hermione asked.

"There's a permanent silencing charm on this room. Ron did it when he lived here."

Hermione tackled Ginny onto the bed.

"I have been daydreaming about this all week long," the brunette said as she started kissing Ginny's neck.

"Mmmm dream no longer, baby," Ginny moaned as she slid her hands under Hermione's shirt and pulled it off. "God you still look amazing."

Hermione helped Ginny off with her shirt, Ginny reached around and undid Hermione's bra, sat up, and Hermione did the same with Ginny's. Hermione's left hand found Ginny's right breast and she ran her fingers over the nipple and started gently caressing it. She kissed a trail down to Ginny's other breast and flicked the pink nipple with her tongue then took it in her mouth. She moved to the other and did the same, Ginny moaned and ran her fingers through Hermione's thick hair. Hermione kissed her way back up to Ginny's lips and Ginny's hands moved down Hermione's stomach and went right for the button and zipper on her trousers. Hermione helped her strip them off and then followed suit with Ginny's jeans. Ginny flipped the two of them over and kissed Hermione again. Their tongues moved together and Ginny slipped her hand under the material of Hermione's underwear.

Hermione arched her back as Ginny's fingers slipped into the folds of warm skin and started making circles around her clit. Ginny moved her fingers down to Hermione's now dripping wet slit and plunged two of them in. Hermione began moaning as Ginny thrust her fingers in and out. The redhead trailed kisses to Hermione's chest and circled each nipple with her tongue then lightly nipped at each one. She moved further down, kissing Hermione's stomach. She pulled off her underwear and tossed them aside. Without any hesitation she parted Hermione's folds and thrust her tongue inside of her. Hermione held on to the back of Ginny's head and moaned her name.

"Don't stop…Ginny…oh fuck…" Hermione felt the orgasm building in her; Ginny moved her mouth to Hermione's clit and furiously worked it with her tongue. She pushed her fingers as deep inside as she could get them and felt the muscles tightening around them as Hermione arched her back even further as she felt the rush of adrenaline rage through her body. Hermione let out one final scream as Ginny's fingers thrust deep inside of her. She convulsed with the waves of pleasure pulsating through her body then collapsed on the bed, out of breath, heart racing. Ginny lay next to Hermione's naked body and wrapped her arm over her stomach.

The lovers lay in silence but as soon as Hermione had recovered she rolled over on top of Ginny and started kissing her neck. She bit down causing Ginny to moan. Hermione gently sucked on the soft skin of Ginny's neck, leaving a very distinct mark. Her hands slipped Ginny's underwear down off of her hips and the redhead kicked them to the floor. She moved a hand between Ginny's legs and teased her by barely slipping her finger inside the waiting redhead.

"Oh please…Hermione…please…" Ginny quivered in anticipation. Hermione plunged two fingers inside of her. Ginny screamed and arched her back, Hermione thrust her fingers in and out while slowly moving down Ginny's body leaving a trail of kisses. She got in between Ginny's legs and lightly flicked her tongue over the swollen clit. She sucked and nipped at it for a moment then removed her fingers from Ginny's slit and quickly thrust her tongue in. Ginny moved her hips with the rhythm of Hermione's thrusting and held on to the back of the brunette's head.

"Oh gods…Hermione…I'm going to come…fuck…" Hermione kept pushing her tongue in Ginny's dripping wet slit and rubbed her clit in circles with two fingers. Ginny started shaking and her muscles stiffened, she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices flowed over Hermione's tongue into her mouth. Ginny screamed one last time as the last of the orgasm shot through her. Her entire body relaxed against the bed, Hermione moved up and lay beside her.

"I've missed that," Hermione said with a smile as she kissed the love bite on Ginny's neck.

"Me…too…" Ginny said breathlessly.

Harry and Luna didn't see much of Ginny and Hermione all weekend. They would come down for meals but that was about it. Sunday afternoon Hermione and Ginny lay in bed, Ginny's head was on Hermione's bare stomach and she was tracing the soft skin with her fingers.

"When do you leave?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers through Ginny's fiery red hair.

"The thirty-first…so a week from today. I'll be back the Saturday after that." Ginny kissed a freckle on Hermione's stomach.

"You'll send me a letter when you get there, right?"

"Of course, the minute I get settled."

"Where do you stay when you're there? Do you have your own place?"

"Since there are a limited number of stadiums all of the regional teams have to share. There's dormitories near the pitch for each team that shares it. There's four teams that share the Ilkley Moor stadium up around Yorkshire and for trials we get the stadium to ourselves for a week."

"I guess that ruins my plans to surprise you for a weekend…" Hermione laughed when Ginny looked up at her with a huge smile.

"Oh I am sure we can find a hotel nearby…I'm very sure of it, actually. There's one owned by this Wizard in Yorkshire where we go for after parties in the bar and there's some really nice rooms upstairs…or so I have heard." Ginny looked away from Hermione, slightly ashamed.

"I see…You don't have to answer me, Ginny but um…just out of curiosity…h-how many…"

"How many girls have I shagged?"

"Well that was rather uncouth but if you want to put it that way then yes, that."

"Honestly, Hermione…I don't know…a lot. More than I care to admit. Of course most of that happened those first few years when things were pretty rough. Most of the girls I…saw…then were only interested in me because of the fame thing. As for after that, not many at all. I focused more on Quidditch and so I didn't date much. There were a few but I didn't let myself get attached to them really."

"Oh. Well…thank you for being honest." Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Don't get upset, 'Mione. You asked, remember?"

"I know I did…I just didn't expect such an elaborate answer."

"You mean you didn't expect for me to have been such a slut?" Ginny sat up and pulled her knees in to her chest.

"I didn't say that, Ginny," Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I'm not completely innocent here, either. Obviously."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well…it's not too bad. A few here and there."

"Blokes and girls?"

"Girls, mostly. Only two blokes but there was always alcohol involved. Lots of it."

"I know how that goes," Ginny laughed a little. "Look…I'm just…you know I'm not proud of my past and I'm just afraid that you'll think less of me the more you find out. I know you said you wouldn't but…you know? It's just how I think I guess."

"Ginny, I have a son who is here because I got drunk one night and shagged some random guy that I don't even remember what he looked like. I'm glad to have Lennox, don't get me wrong, but there isn't much you could have done that would make me think any less of you. If I did it would make me a hypocrite. Unless you've killed someone or joined the Death Eaters then I can't be judgmental of anything you've done." Hermione kissed Ginny's forehead and held her tight.

Ginny held out her forearms. "No Dark Mark so I think we're safe on the Death Eater thing and the fact that I'm not in Azkaban speaks for the murder thing." She looked up at Hermione and smiled. "I do so love you, Miss Granger."

"And I love you, Miss Weasley." Hermione kissed Ginny softly and the two fell back onto the bed in a passionate embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter 22: You Better be Good to Her-**

The next Sunday morning, Hermione and Lennox accompanied Ginny to the train station.

"Okay, platform six," Ginny said as she double checked her ticket. She grabbed her bag and Quaffle's empty cage. "You know," she laughed as she picked up the bird cage, "the first year I was with the Harpies I tried to bring Quaffle on the train. Oh man, that was an ordeal. Apparently Muggle trains don't allow birds on them. I was already rather irritable because I was hung over but that sent me over the edge. I almost got thrown off the train. Luckily Harry was here and he took Quaffle and sent him to me after my train left."

"Yes most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing large birds on trains…or anywhere but in the sky, for that matter."

"Hey Weasley!" a group of girls started shouting and hollering. Ginny turned around and greeted them with hugs and high fives.

"Where you been this summer, Gin?" one of the girls asked, "Haven't heard a word from you." The girl looked at Hermione and Lennox.

"Harry and Luna had the twins, two boys, in May and I moved in with them to help out. I'm a regular domestic now, cooking and all that." Ginny looked at Hermione who looked rather nervous. "Guys this is uh…this is Hermione Granger….and her son, Lennox. 'Mione this is Kyra, Luce, Avery and Leah."

"_The_ Granger?" the girl Ginny had introduced as Luce asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah…she moved back to London a few years ago and Harry saw her at the beginning of the summer and we've just been getting to know each other again," Ginny explained. None of the other girls looked impressed. They just kind of stared at Hermione, arms crossed.

"We'll see you on the train, Gin," Avery said as they all continued walking to the platform. She nudged Hermione in the shoulder as she walked by. "You better be good to her, Granger," Avery scowled into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded and watched the four girls walk away.

"I have a feeling your teammates want to set a Bludger on me, Ginny."

"They just…it's like a family, you know? We spend a lot of time together and we all get really close. That and they don't want me to get thrown out of or suspended from anymore games."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was getting rather sick of everyone blaming her for Ginny's actions but she didn't dare say anything right then, she wanted the two of them to be on good terms when Ginny left. They continued down the terminal to the platform where the train was waiting.

"All right well, I've got about five minutes, anything you want to tell me?" Ginny looked around the terminal.

"Yeah, this." Hermione leaned in and touched her lips to Ginny's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione kissed her again.

"Say bye bye to Ginny, Lennox." Ginny took him from Hermione and held on tight to him.

"Bye bye Ginny!" Lennox kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you this week little guy."

"I miss you!" Lennox repeated. Ginny gave him back to Hermione and picked up her bags.

"Okay, I've got to get going. Tell Harry happy birthday for me when you guys have dinner tonight." She kissed Hermione once more and boarded the train. Hermione watched as Ginny sat with the girls they had seen on the platform.

That evening there was a pecking on Hermione's window. She recognized Quaffle and let him in. She took the letter from his beak and gave him a treat.

_31 July, 2005  
Hey Hermione,_

_Just got into the stadium. I'll try to send you a note every night but I can't guarantee anything. Even though I won't actually be trying out the process is still really tiring. Tomorrow I've got meetings with the coaches and scouts about the upcoming hopefuls and Tuesday will just be team workouts but the rest of the week after that will be official trials. I'll miss seeing you this week and spending time with Lennox but hopefully the week will go by quickly. My train comes in at 3pm on Saturday, platform 6. I hope to see you there._

_-Gin_

Hermione smiled and folded the letter. As soon as she put Lennox down for bed she wrote her response and sent it with Quaffle the next morning.

Grimmauld Place felt a little bit emptier to Hermione when she would come to drop off and pick up Lennox. On Wednesday Luna invited her to stay for a bit to talk before Harry got home. Lennox played with his toys in the corner while the two waited for Harry.

"You're very happy with Ginny, aren't you Hermione?" the blonde asked.

"Well yes, I am. I'm very much in love with her."

"It shows. You're always very bright when you're around her. She is always glowing after your weekends together."

Hermione blushed. "Yes…well…you know…"

"Don't worry, the silencing charm still works just fine on Ginny's room. And you do well placing it on the kitchen. And the dining room. And the staircase between…"

"Yes, okay, thank you Luna I get the point. Wait…how did you know about the kitchen and the dining room…and the staircase?"

"We still have ghosts."

"Oh…I forgot about those. Sorry."

"It's all right. They should be used to it by now. I'm fairly certain that James and Albus were conceived on the second floor landing."

"Really? I never thought of Harry as being quite that…adventurous." Hermione blushed.

"Well we were going upstairs to the master suite and I tripped on the steps and didn't really feel like getting back up just to have to lie back down again."

"Good thinking. That landing seems pretty lucky since you got twins out of it."

"Oh yes. So have you thought about what you and Ginny will do after she is finished with Quidditch this season?"

"Is this related to our previous discussion? Because if so I think the answer is quite obvious."

"After you get that out of your systems, I mean. I remember once right after we got married when Harry was gone for a week in Belgium tracking down a wanted Wizard...well there was about four days worth of post to sort through after he got back if you get what I mean," Luna giggled a little then smiled. "Anyways, your plans?"

"I'm not quite sure. If she does go for England trials and they make it all the way to the World Cup again then it will be more than a year before we get to spend any real time together. It's really quite depressing now that I think about it like that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you," Luna said. Moments later Harry flooed in followed by Ron.

"Hey you two, sorry I'm late. All right, Hermione?" Harry asked

"We were talking about Ginny's Quidditch schedule…it just kind of hit me that if she does go to the World Cup that it will be more than a year before we get to spend some time together."

"Well, you know, that's how those things go. Quidditch is really important to her, it got her through a lot after…everything." Ron stared at Hermione.

"Yes, I know, everyone has told me how much this has done for Ginny because I up and left her. I get it, okay?" Hermione stood up and looked angrily at Ron. "Does no one blame Ginny for any of that?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry looked confused

"What I am talking about is the fact that everywhere I go I get stared at or lectured because of what I did to Ginny. It's all about what I did to Ginny. Does no one understand the concept of free will? She wasn't under the _Imperius _curse! She was the one who decided to deal with me leaving by doing what she did!"

"If you hadn't left then she wouldn't have had those problems!" a furious Ron yelled.

"If I hadn't left she would be sitting at a desk at _The Daily Prophet_ depressed and wishing she were playing Quidditch! I was okay apologizing to your parents and to her for leaving like I did but I refuse to be blamed for her actions anymore!" Hermione walked over to the corner and picked up Lennox and started heading for the door.

"You ripped her heart out you cowardly bitch!" Ron gritted his teeth.

"It's been six bloody years!" Luna stood up and yelled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her in shock. "Listen to yourselves! Bickering over things that happened ages ago! Ginny is successful and happy, can't you all just move on from her past?" Luna turned to Ron. "Hermione is right. Ginny did what she did but now it's over. Done with. She is over it and I suggest you get over it as well, Ronald Weasley."

Everyone was speechless. Luna stood there, glaring at the dumbfounded trio.

"Luna…I…but…she…"

"No, Ronald. You will no longer discuss this in my home unless Ginny is present and approves. I will not have it anymore. What Ginny did is between her and whomever she chooses to discuss it with. You and Hermione will get over this and be civil to each other in my household. And to ensure that you get over it you will be coming to Friday night dinners from now on."

Ron could do nothing but stare at the silver-eyed blonde that was lecturing him.

"Um…Ron…I would agree to that if I were you," Harry whispered to him.

Ron cleared his throat and looked at Hermione then to Luna. "Okay, Friday night dinners. Um…should I bring something?"

"No. Just be here and be civil," Luna sat back down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "I apologize for yelling but I have been listening to all of this for years now and it's really getting quite old. It is time all of you start acting like adults, I don't want my children growing up with a hostile group of people. Harry, you agree, right?"

"Of course sweetheart," Harry said as he sat down on the couch with Luna and wrapped his arms around her, "you're absolutely right." He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I…I think you owe my wife an apology."

"Sorry, Luna," Ron said as he hung his head and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry too, I…we…didn't mean to upset you like that Luna."

"Thank you both. All I ask is for civility, you don't have to be best friends."

"We can do that for you, can't we Ronald?" Hermione said as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah, of course." Ron looked at Luna. "Anything for you and Harry."

After a few moments of silence Hermione finally spoke, "I should get going. I told my parents we would join them for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, me too, I just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going," Ron moved towards the fireplace, "I guess I will see you all again on Friday."

* * *

I gotta say, I freaking loved writing Luna's part at the end in this.


	23. Chapter 23

**-Chapter 23: Good For My Personal Life-**

Hermione got a letter from Ginny every night and she sent letters back every morning. She didn't send one Saturday morning but instead just sent Quaffle to Grimmauld Place then went to meet Ginny at the train station.

Hermione waited with Lennox at platform six and saw the train pull in. She watched for Ginny and finally spotted her coming out of one of the back compartments. She saw Avery get off immediately after her and slide a hand across Ginny's back and around her hip. Avery tried to go in for a kiss and Hermione turned red. Before she could pull out her wand she saw Ginny push the girl away with a look of disgust. She couldn't hear what was said but she immediately recognized Ginny's "angry face". Hermione took a deep breath and smiled a little. Ginny spotted Hermione and ran towards her.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" Ginny gave Hermione a quick kiss. "I missed you too little guy!" Ginny picked up Lennox and kissed his forehead.

"So what was that all about?" Hermione said with a bit of an un-approving look.

"You uh…you saw that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Avery…has a thing for me. We've never dated or done anything but she is really persistent. I've told her I don't know how many times that I'm not interested but obviously she hasn't really taken the hint."

"I'm sure I could beat it into her."

"It's okay, 'Mione. I just try to stay away from her as much as possible. Don't worry about it."

Hermione sighed. She knew she had to trust Ginny and that it wasn't going to be easy but she'd deal with it. She quickly changed the subject.

"That looks like a terrible cut on your head, what happened? Did you have that looked at?" Hermione gestured to the partially healed cut right at Ginny's hairline above her left eye.

"Hermione, if we're going to be together through Quidditch seasons then you're going to see me a lot worse than this. I broke my nose three times during the World Cup season. Trust me, this cut is nothing, you should see the wicked bruise on my ribcage."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear but as long as you come back to me alive I think I can handle it."

"I will do my best, promise. How was your week?"

"Fantastic, I am working with the department head on starting some house-elf rights legislation in between going through transfer files. With the Hogwarts year getting ready to start soon McGonagall is doing some last minute looking for some new elves. After the term begins I'll be able to focus a little bit more on the legislation."

"It sounds like you've had a busy week. Oh, here," Ginny took a piece of parchment out of her bag and tucked it into one of Hermione's jeans' pockets, "it's the schedule for the year so you know where I'll be."

"Be careful with where you put those hands, Ginevra!" Hermione squealed. They got to Hermione's car and Ginny put her things in the trunk while Hermione got Lennox settled in his car seat.

"I noticed you've got your overnight bag in the trunk," Ginny said, she winked as she got into the car.

"I do. If you'll have us, of course."

"Anytime, you know that."

"There was something else that happened this week that you should know about. I didn't want to write you about it because I didn't want you to worry about anything."

"Okay…should I be scared?"

"No, I have more to worry about than you do. Ron and I kind of got into a fight at Harry's Wednesday night. What was said isn't really important right now but Luna…I've never quite seen her like that. She was yelling. She's demanded that Ron join us for Friday night dinners so that the two of us can learn to be civil to one another."

"Luna actually yelled? Like…angry?" Ginny was shocked.

"Yeah, it was a little bit scary."

"That's crazy. What was said that made her yell?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny would ask but she was really hoping that she wouldn't. "Can we talk about it later? It's not exactly a discussion I'd like to have when you could potentially throw yourself out of a moving car."

"That concerns me quite a bit, Hermione."

The short time that was left of the car ride was spent in silence. When they got to Grimmauld Place Harry took Ginny's things up to her room and then they all settled into the sitting room.

"Hermione tells me that Wednesday evening was quite eventful," Ginny said.

"It was. I was quite proud of her for saying what should have been said a long time ago," Luna said as she smiled at Hermione.

"I still have no idea exactly what was said, would someone mind filing me in here?"

Hermione took a deep breath and retold the events of Wednesday night. Ginny sat quietly and listened. When she finished, Hermione watched Ginny out of the corner of her eye while the redhead contemplated what was said.

"So…basically…you told Ron what I have been trying to tell him for years? Maybe I should've had Luna yell at him a long time ago…"

"You…you're not angry?" Hermione had braced herself for hexes to start flying.

"Hermione, you think I blame you for what I did? I mean for a while there, yeah I did, but I realized that I was the one that made the choices I did. Like you said, I wasn't under the _Imperius _curse." Ginny turned and faced Luna. "You really did yell?"

Luna smiled and turned a bit red. "I did. I was just rather upset with your brother insisting that everything was Hermione's fault. It is not anyone's place to discuss your past except for you, Ginny."

"Thank you Luna, I really appreciate that. So how was dinner last night with the git?"

"Quiet," said Harry with a little laugh. "How did trials go? You break anything this year?"

"No broken bones, just this," she pointed to the cut on her forehead, "and a wicked bruise on my ribcage from one of the girls accidentally slamming into me, she had just got a new Firebolt and hadn't yet mastered braking. We've got some really good new girls this year, two from just out of Hogwarts; a Gryffindor Chaser and a Ravenclaw Keeper. With some work I don't see why we won't do really well this year."

"That's great to hear, Gin. How many matches this year?"

"Well that's being debated right now. They're thinking about dropping all of the matches that aren't in the UK because of World Cup. They basically want to redo the entire schedule to where we'll only be playing until the end of February and then the Team England coaches would hold camps and optional training sessions until official trials at the end of April. All of the regional coaches are having meetings this week and they're going to let captains know sometime."

"What do you think about it?"

"Well it obviously would be good for my personal life," Ginny nudged Hermione and smiled, "and it would be good because that means I wouldn't miss any matches with the Harpies because of national trials but at the same time it is less game experience before the World Cup starts for those who are only in their first couple of years. Judging from what the coach said it will probably pass though. They didn't do it in 2002 and it was really really hard for those of us that made it to go back and forth like we had to the last few weeks. They cut matches in 1994 like they want to do now and it worked just fine."

"Sounds like you've got a pretty exciting year ahead of you then."

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting."

"We definitely missed you here this week and we'll miss you while you're gone," Luna said.

"I missed you guys, too. It looks like the twins have gotten bigger just in a week! I can't believe it. They're going to be practically full grown by the time I get back at this rate."

"They tend to do that, don't they?" Hermione smiled and looked at Lennox who had found his toy airplane and was bringing it to Ginny. She took out her wand and made it fly around the room. "I'm not sure any sons of Harry's will be quite as mild as Lennox though…you two will definitely have your hands full when they start walking."

"I hope McGonagall is still Headmistress when they get to Hogwarts" said Harry, "if they're anything like me then she'll be the only reason they don't get expelled. Hopefully one or both of them will be mild mannered like Luna and not much of a troublemaker."

"I wasn't entirely innocent, you know," Luna spoke up.

"You were until you met Harry from what I recall," said Ginny.

"True, very true."

"We all had our moments I think, even Hermione let loose a few times." Harry laughed as Hermione smirked at him.

"Only when absolutely necessary, like Dumbledore's Army or getting to the first battle at the Ministry. I was a good girl other than that!"

"I do believe someone is forgetting sneaking to the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night! If I am not mistaken, even for a prefect, that was definitely considered rule breaking…which you did a countless number of times," Ginny nudged Hermione again and the brunette turned red.

"Well…that's…not the point!"

"Oh come on, like we didn't all know about those nights anyways, 'Mione," Harry said with a laugh. "It was kind of obvious when you came in to breakfast from the opposite end of the castle than Gryffindor Tower."

"You know, you two still glow the same way after Hermione spends weekends here now that I think about it," Luna said as Ginny turned red to match Hermione.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am discussing that part of my life with someone who I consider a big brother sitting here…" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Eh, it doesn't matter; I'll hear it from the ghosts anyways." Harry shrugged. "Thanks for using silencing charms around the house though, appreciate that."

"I think I am with Ginny on this one…I'm alright talking about it with Luna but it is a bit odd to talk about it with you, Harry," Hermione agreed.

"You girls never change, do you?" Harry said jokingly, "I've got some work to do up in my study; I'll just leave you girls to gossip and whatnot." Harry got up and kissed Luna on the forehead before heading up to his office.

"So since when do the ghosts spy on us?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I don't think it's intentional," said Luna, "they just are in the wrong place at the wrong time. That and the silencing charm has no effect on them it seems."

"And they tell you about it?"

"Well not exactly. They just inform me that I need to reverse the charm if someone forgets to do so. And it's always easy to tell with you two."

"We'll uh…we'll try to remember to reverse the charm from now on." Ginny blushed a little.

"It's all right, I don't mind it."


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter 24: Only a Bow-**

After dinner and coffee everyone headed to bed. Ginny duplicated the bed in her room and while Hermione read to Lennox she unpacked her things. After Lennox was asleep the two witches climbed into the second bed and Hermione settled spooned up against Ginny's back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've missed you Ginny," Hermione whispered into her ear and kissed the redhead's neck.

"I missed you too 'Mione."

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I have something I want you to consider…I don't want an answer right now but it's just something to think about for the future."

"What is it?" Ginny rolled over and faced Hermione and looked into her eyes.

"I…I was wondering if maybe after this Quidditch season is over if you would like to…if you would like to maybe move in with Lennox and me."

"I don't know what to say Hermione…I mean…it's a little bit complicated. This is really sudden."

"I know, I know. That's why I don't want you to make your decision now; I just want you to think about it. Lennox absolutely loves you and I do too and I just want you to consider it."

"I love you too. It's not that I don't want to it's just that…talking about moving in together when we've just barely been dating again for a month is a little bit out of order, you know?"

"Since when have we ever done anything with order?"

Ginny laughed and gave Hermione a kiss. "You do have a point, love. I will think about it, promise."

"Your birthday is next week, anything special you want?"

"Mmmm how about you wrapped up in a bow…only a bow." Ginny smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Actually Mum and Dad want to have a dinner at the Burrow and I want you and Lennox to come."

"I don't know, Ginny. That's quite a ways to drive."

"You can Floo with Lennox."

"What? I…I don't know about that."

"How do you think I got to Diagon Alley with all my brothers when I was a baby? I was barely a year old the first time I went on the Floo with Mum to get Bill's things for Hogwarts."

"I haven't used it with another person before though."

"It's the same as going by yourself, really. We can practice tomorrow if you like. We could go to Diagon Alley and do some shopping. Lennox would absolutely love George's shop."

"I'll think about it. Right now I think we ought to get some sleep though. You've had quite a busy week."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny snuggled closer to Hermione, "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Gin."

The pair woke the next morning and Hermione agreed to Floo to Diagon Alley with Lennox as a test. They all made it safely and spent the day shopping around.

...............

Ginny's birthday came. Hermione and Lennox met her at Grimmauld Place. Ginny met them at the door and saw a glimmer from Hermione's wrist.

"What's that?" Ginny held Hermione's hand up where the glimmer came from. She was speechless with what she saw.

"I was going through some of my old things when I was looking for a book to help me with some of the law writing and found this." She shook her wrist a little and the silver charm bracelet that Ginny had given her for her seventeenth birthday jingled. Ginny smiled from ear to ear and gave Hermione a kiss.

After a cup of tea with Harry and Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Lennox went to the Burrow where the entire Weasley clan had gathered, minus Charlie who sent Ginny an animated model Hungarian Horntail in a clear plastic box. After dinner everyone gathered in the sitting room.

"So, Ginny," George yelled over the noise, "you gonna take England to the World Cup again?" Everyone cheered.

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled. "I am sure going to try!" the whole clan cheered again. "Also I received word earlier today that instead of May the Regional Quidditch season will be ending at the end of February so I'll be hanging around London before England trials. They have yet to pick where they want to do trials or practices but they better hurry up since round one starts in May."

Everyone went back to chatting and Ginny excused herself to the kitchen to get more wine. Hermione was close behind. She wrapped her arms around Ginny who was standing at the kitchen counter.

"I forgot how much I missed this noise until tonight," Hermione said into Ginny's ear.

"We could get away from the noise for a bit…Mum kept my room the same."

"Don't you think they might notice if we're gone for a while?"

"Nah, they're having too much fun with the wine."

Ginny lit a candle that was in the kitchen and the two went upstairs to the first floor. They opened the familiar door to the small room. Ginny was right, Molly had kept the room identical to how it was when she was a girl.

"Wow…this is like using a time turner and going back to those summers we spent here…" Hermione looked around.

"Yeah…" Ginny approached Hermione from behind wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close.

"Ginny! Hermione!" they heard Ron yelling as he came up the stairs. He burst into Ginny's room. "Oh Merlin…please tell me you two didn't come up here to…ugh."

"What do you want, Ron?"Ginny moved to where she was standing next to Hermione with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"We just wondered where you ran off to, that's all. Lennox is asking for you, 'Mione."

Hermione moved to go toward the door, she looked back at Ginny who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"I'll be down in a little bit, go ahead." Hermione and Ron went downstairs. Ginny went to the desk in the corner and opened the top drawer. It appeared to be empty but her fingers found what they were looking for in the very back. She pulled the small box out of the drawer and put it in her pocket then headed back downstairs.

"There she is!" Molly exclaimed when Ginny came back into the sitting room.

"So when do you leave for the season?" Bill asked as he bounced Dominique on his lap.

"Second of October. I've already promised Hannah that I'll come to the Leaky Cauldron the Friday night before for the annual Quidditch season kickoff party. You're all welcome to come by, of course."

"You'll be buyin' the fire whiskey, right?" George joked.

"Oh George!" Molly laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**-Chapter 25: You're Kind of My Inspiration-**

The weeks moved by quickly, Ron and Hermione stopped hating each other and started acting like friends again at Friday night dinners.

The Friday night before Hermione's birthday her parents insisted that she invite everyone to go out for dinner at a fancy Muggle restaurant. Hermione met everyone at Grimmauld Place beforehand so Ginny could ride with her over to the restaurant.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute before we go to the sitting room?" Hermione asked after Ginny greeted her at the door.

"Sure, something the matter?"

"No, I just wondered if after dinner you'd like to come spend the weekend at my flat."

"Yeah, I'd love to! We can try out what I got your for your birthday." Ginny winked.

"Ginevra Weasley, you didn't!"

"I didn't, I just wanted to see your reaction," Ginny chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll pack my things when we get back from dinner."

Everyone piled into the two vehicles and traveled through Muggle London to the restaurant Hermione's parents selected. Luna was wary of the centerpiece and informed Hermione's parents that there had been a recent surge in the Nargle population, even in Muggle plants. In between hitting on the waitress Ron explained Quidditch to Hermione's father.

"So, Ginny, you play that Quidditch quite well Ron tells me," said Mr. Granger.

"Well…I-I do, yeah."

"It sounds quite dangerous to me," Mrs. Granger didn't look pleased.

"It can be but if each person on the team does what they are supposed to then there isn't much danger involved."

"I'm glad Hermione was never interested in such a thing."

"Mum the only reason I wasn't interested is because I hate to fly. I used to love watching Ginny play at Hogwarts."

"I suppose you meet a lot of..._interesting people_ in your travels, Ginny?"

"I guess so." Ginny was puzzled. Hermione's mother wasn't exactly acting warm and friendly and Ginny wasn't sure what she'd done to offend her.

"So you go gallivanting about Europe playing an incredibly dangerous sport for a living?"

"That's one way to put it, I suppose."

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger interrupted. "I've uh…found some old books of yours. I thought you might like to have them."

Ginny instantly became rather fond of Hermione's father. He chose the right times to interrupt his wife for the rest of the evening.

"Hermione, I have a feeling your mother doesn't like me," Ginny whispered to Hermione during dessert.

"She um…well…it's not you as a person exactly. She just doesn't think it wise me letting Lennox getting attached to you when something could potentially…happen."

"Oh wonderful." Ginny rolled her eyes.

After dinner back at Grimmauld Place Ginny packed her overnight bag and said goodbye to the Potters. After a drive through London Hermione pulled into a garage just outside of her building. They made their way up to the second floor and into Hermione's flat.

"It's not much," Hermione said as they stepped into the small flat, "only two bedrooms, but I like it. I would like a house someday out of the city but I want to wait until Lennox is a bit older or I have someone to help me out with cleaning and such."

"Well you know if you need help just to let me know, 'Mione. You think I left the Burrow without knowing how to clean? Mum taught me loads of spells to help out with that stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you help me get Lennox to bed?"

Ginny smiled and followed Hermione into the toddler's bedroom. It was blue and there were planes all over the walls.

"That explains his fascination," Ginny said as she looked around.

"Actually the plane thing is recent, he didn't even care until you made his toy fly. I drew and painted all these a few weeks ago." Hermione changed Lennox into his pajamas and got him settled into bed.

"You drew all these? I didn't know you could draw."

"I took some classes in Paris."

"What else have you drawn? I'd like to see."

"Here in a bit, can you turn off the overhead light? It's the switch by the door."

Ginny turned off the light and there was a dim glow from the nightlight plugged into the wall by the small bed. She sat on the floor next to the bed while Hermione sat in bed with Lennox and read him a story. Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione's face light up at the exciting parts of the story. She reached her hand up, touched Hermione's hand and the brunette intertwined her fingers with her lover's.

When Hermione was done with the story and Lennox was asleep she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She helped Ginny up off the floor and the redhead kissed Lennox goodnight as well. They made their way to Hermione's bedroom. Ginny looked around and saw paintings and drawings stacked everywhere. One particularly large stack caught her eye and she started heading towards them.

"Uh…wait." Hermione stepped in front of Ginny before she got to the paintings. "Just um…I've been painting a lot lately and…you're kind of my inspiration."

"Okay, what can be so bad about it?"

"Just…keep an open mind."

Ginny started looking through the paintings. They were mostly of her by herself occasionally clothed but mostly not, a few of her on a broom with her main of red hair streaming behind her, some of her holding Lennox and others of her and Hermione in a passionate embrace. Ginny felt slightly embarrassed, she'd never seen so many portraits of herself.

"I…I don't mean to sound egotistical but these are really good, Hermione." Ginny pulled one out of her and Hermione. The two were standing, pressed up against each other's bare torsos. Ginny's hand was tangled with Hermione's thick hair and Hermione's arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist; their foreheads were touching and both were smiling. "I…I love this one. This is amazing." Ginny ran her fingers over the painting.

"It's yours if you want it. Take any of them."

Ginny went through the stacks of paintings, there were lots of Lennox throughout his life. She noticed a familiar moving photograph on Hermione's bedside table and smiled. It was the two of them at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She picked up the one painting of the two of them and Hermione nodded.

"You should do this for a profit, Hermione. These are really fantastic, all of them," Ginny said, looking around the room.

"It's just a hobby, really. I did do a few for money while in Paris, people's family portraits and things like that. I might ask Harry and Luna if I can do one of their family. I need to do some sketches of the twins first so I can get it all right but I have an idea of how I want to do it."

"You should, I think they would love it. You could surprise them with it for Christmas or something. I can get you pictures of the twins so you don't have to worry about sketches."

"That would be great. Come to the kitchen, I'll make some tea."

The pair went to the small kitchen and Ginny sat at the table while Hermione started a kettle of water then joined Ginny at the table.

"Okay I have to be honest here, I have yet to get you an actual birthday present. I had no idea what to get you but I think now I have a pretty good idea."

"Ginny you don't have to get me anything. You staying here is going to be plenty of birthday fun." Hermione winked.

Ginny felt strangely at home in Hermione's flat for the weekend. She thought about it and figured that they could be living in a tent in the middle of the woods and she would probably feel at home as well. Ginny was up early both Saturday and Sunday morning to cook breakfast for the three of them, they all snuggled up on the couch and watched movies all day Saturday since the weather was rainy and dreary, and on Sunday they spent the day shopping around London. They walked by an art supply store and Ginny dragged Hermione inside and bought her a multitude of paints, brushes, and blank canvases for her birthday.


	26. Chapter 26

Short, sweet, slashy. Have fun!

* * *

**-Chapter 26: This Part Isn't a Dream-**

Soon enough it was the Friday before Ginny was to leave again. Hermione took Lennox to her parents' and went with Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron. The bar erupted with cheers when Ginny walked in. She and Hermione sat in the Ginny's booth and ordered their dinner and a bottle of fire whiskey. George and Angelina stopped by for a few minutes as did Ron. When Hannah stopped by the table to check on the girls Ginny asked her for a room, Hannah gave her the key to number eight. After finishing the bottle of fire whiskey and hauling themselves upstairs both girls collapsed on the bed.

"Talk about déjà vu, huh baby?" Ginny slurred as she rolled over to face Hermione.

"Yeah except now this part isn't a dream." Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair and pulled her in to kiss her. She wasted no time and quickly pulled Ginny's t-shirt off and then her own. Ginny un-did Hermione's belt and then stripped the jeans over her hips and Hermione kicked them off as she crawled on top of the redhead.

"You're so fucking sexy," Ginny moaned as Hermione pulled Ginny's jeans off. Hermione leaned down and kissed Ginny again, she forced her tongue into her mouth and reached around Ginny's almost bare torso, Ginny arched her back as Hermione undid the hooks on her bra, pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. Ginny reached around Hermione's back as the brunette started biting and sucking on the younger's neck. Hermione felt her bra slide off and she pushed her bare breasts against Ginny's.

Hermione slid her hand underneath the material of Ginny's underwear and pulled them off. Ginny did the same to hers and then Hermione slid a hand between Ginny's legs and began fondling the folds of warm flesh. Ginny moaned when Hermione pushed two fingers into her wet slit.

"Fuck yes baby…like that…" Ginny groaned into Hermione's ear. Hermione kissed her way down Ginny's neck and stopped to swirl her tongue around each of her succulent nipples. She continued moving down until her head was in between Ginny's creamy thighs. Her tongue pushed through the folds and found Ginny's clit. She sucked and nipped it while still thrusting her fingers in and out. Ginny's hands found their way to the back of Hermione's head and she ran her fingers through the thick brown hair. Hermione took her fingers out and thrust her tongue into Ginny's slit. Her fingers worked the clit in circles and Ginny started moaning louder as she felt the orgasm building. Her hips moved in motion with Hermione's fingers and as the waves of pleasure moved through her body she was practically screaming Hermione's name when she came.

Hermione pulled herself up next to Ginny. She could almost see the redhead's heart pounding in her chest.

"I…wanna be on top," Hermione drunkenly purred into Ginny's ear when the redhead started moving her hands towards the brunette's hips. She crawled back on top of Ginny and moaned as she felt two fingers plunge into her. Ginny put her other hand on the small of Hermione's back and guided her to move up to the head of the bed, one leg on either side of Ginny's head. Ginny pulled on Hermione's hips and slipped her tongue in the wet folds of skin. Her fingers found their way back into the wet slit as her tongue focused on flicking the swollen bud at the top of the folds.

"Fuck…Ginny…I'm gonna…." Hermione could do nothing but moan loudly on the verge of screaming as Ginny's fingers pushed deep inside her and she furiously worked her tongue over her clit. As the waves of pleasure shot through her body Hermione rode Ginny's fingers and came, screaming the redheads name. She collapsed next to Ginny and threw an arm around her stomach.

"God you're amazing, Gin."

"You too, love."


	27. Chapter 27

Since the last chapter was really short this one is extra long. Actually I didn't plan it out, it just kind of worked that way.

* * *

**-Chapter 27: I Don't Want to Lose Her-**

Ginny left that Sunday, Hermione and Lennox wished her well at the platform. Ginny had to wipe a few tears from Hermione's face. After a final kiss goodbye Ginny got on her train and Hermione had to hold back more tears as she walked to her car.

The two wrote back and forth constantly and Hermione was at Grimmauld Place every Saturday that Ginny had a match to listen to the broadcast on the Wireless. Ginny wrote about all the places she had visited with her Quidditch teams and how every time she went to Romania she always got to visit Charlie and he'd show her all of the dragons he was caring for. Hermione wrote about the different jobs she did in Paris, working in the library and at small coffee shops even though she didn't really have to. She wrote about Lennox and made sure to keep Ginny informed of what the twins were doing and how everything was going at Grimmauld Place.

To Hermione the weeks dragged on until finally it was Ginny's last match before she would be coming home for Christmas. It was a cold Saturday afternoon, Hermione, Harry, and Luna sat around listening to the Wireless in the sitting room and enjoyed the warmth of the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"…_A time out is called by the Magpies and now three hours into the match here in Yorkshire we have the Holyhead Harpies at 130 points and the Montrose Magpies at 40 points. Harpies Captain Ginny Weasley has scored ten of the thirteen goals in this match and the Magpies are not happy about it. Their attempts at doubling up on the sixth year veteran have failed miserably. Captain Weasley may have had a rough start to her Quidditch career but she certainly has done wonders for the Harpies these last few seasons. The teams are back on the field now to resume play. The Bludgers are up and so is the Quaffle! Weasley nabs the Quaffle and zooms passed two Montrose Chasers, Jacobs and Marsh, she passes to Luce Ackerman who moves to the Magpies goal, passes back to Weasley and ohhhh no! Weasley takes a hard hit to the head by a fast-moving Bludger that just missed the bat of Harpies Beater Avery Ryce! She fell quite a distance, at least the height of the goals, from her broomstick onto the pitch. Another timeout has been called, Weasley isn't moving. We'll be back after these commercial announcements."_

Hermione looked at Harry and Luna with a look of sheer terror.

"Harry…how much damage can a Bludger do?"

"Well...I know Oliver Wood took a Hogwarts one to the head once and he was out of it for a week but from what Ginny has told me the professional Bludgers are a little bit heavier and quicker than the ones from school."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. Honestly, either one by themselves is concerning but a Bludger plus a fall from that height…I just don't know"

Just then the flames in the fireplace turned bright green and Ron Flooed in.

"Bloody hell, did you hear that?"

"Yeah Ron, we heard it," Harry replied. Hermione shook and stared at the wireless waiting for the commercials to finish.

"How are we going to know if she is okay?" a terrified Hermione asked.

"When the broadcast comes back on they'll tell us and if it's serious someone will go to the Burrow and tell Mum and Dad. We'll find out, don't worry Hermione." Ron looked at her sympathetically. "I think it's coming back on."

"_And we're back here at Yorkshire where Captain Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies was just carried off the field by her teammates on a stretcher and from the looks of things she was still unconscious after taking a Bludger to the head. I've received word from one of the on site Mediwizards that she will be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital in London. Both teams are back on the pitch now…"_

Harry turned off the wireless. Hermione excused herself and went outside to call her parents to ask if they could take Lennox.

"I'm going to go ahead and Floo over to the Burrow right now, I know it will be a bit before they get to St. Mungo's," Ron said as he headed toward the fireplace.

"I'll see you over there later," Harry said as he hugged him. Ron stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to the Burrow. Hermione came back in and started gathering Lennox's things.

"I'm taking him to my parents for the time being, I'll just meet Ron at the hospital. Are either of you going?"

"I'll stay here while Harry goes for the evening," said Luna.

"Are you sure Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure. I know Ginny is quite like a sister to you."

"Okay, Hermione I'll meet you in the waiting area, I'm sure Ron will already be there with his parents."

Hermione left and took Lennox to his grand-parents' and then drove to the hospital. She stepped inside the dilapidated entrance and was in the waiting area. There were armchairs and couches all around, the white walls had animated portraits of different healers, one very large one of Mungo Bonham. She spotted Harry standing with almost the entire Weasley clan minus Charlie who had been notified, Audrey who was at home with her and Percy's daughter and Fleur who was at home with Victoire and Dominique.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to endure a lecture from my mother. Any word yet?" Hermione whispered to Harry when she reached the group of people.

"Not yet. She'll be taken to the Artifacts Accidents ward when she does get here though, should be any minute. What did your Mum have to say?"

"Telling me I shouldn't be so shocked that something like this happened and all of that."

"Ah, yeah. Forgot she hates Quidditch."

"She doesn't hate Quidditch per say. She just hates the idea that something might happen to Ginny that would upset Lennox and me."

Reporters with cameras and Quick Quotes Quills were starting to gather in the reception area. George loudly threatened one of them when they approached the family. Finally a hospital attendant collected the large group and took them to just outside the room where Ginny was.

"Ginny took quite a hit to the head," the attendant explained, "the fall didn't help matters any, she broke a few ribs on her right side and dislocated her right shoulder. The Healers took care of those before they left Yorkshire but the hit to the head is a bit more serious. She is unconscious and the Healers will be watching her rather closely because of various things that could go wrong. We can repair the damage to the skull but it is quite dangerous because of the proximity to the brain. As far as when she will come out of the unconsciousness...the Healer will explain more of that to you."

Molly cried as Arthur held her close. Hermione started to shake and Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Harry…what…what if…"

"Not right now Hermione, you need to focus on the positive. You've got to."

Molly and Arthur went into Ginny's room with the attendant. Everyone waited in the hallway. Bill paced back and forth, Hermione sat on a bench and shook uncontrollably while trying not to burst into hysterics, Harry sat with Hermione and held on to her, Percy went upstairs to the tea room and brought everyone back cups of tea, George and Angelina stood quietly in a corner and drank their tea. Ron eventually joined Harry and Hermione on the bench.

"She'll be alright 'Mione. Ginny's tough, you know?" Ron said, trying to comfort her.

Hermione nodded. "I just…I love her so much, Ron. I don't want to lose her like this…"

"I know you do, you being here shows it but you can't think like that. She's gonna be fine. I know my little sister, she's gonna pull through this."

Molly and Arthur came out from the room, Bill held on to a hysterical Molly while Arthur walked to Hermione and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, listen to me, you've got to be strong right now. I'm not going to lie to you, it's not a pretty injury. If you want to go in and see her now you can, you and Ron."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Ron stood as well and wrapped an arm around her and walked her into the room. The room smelled of different potions. The small window on the wall opposite the door had a candle in it, there was a sink to the left of the window. Centered on the wall to the right there was a wrought iron bed with a table on the right side of it with several bottles of potions. On the other side of the bed was a wooden chair.

Hermione held strong even though the moment she saw Ginny she wanted to faint. The redhead looked helpless lying in the bed, the right side face was badly bruised and there were bandages wrapping her entire head with random strands of red hair sticking out the bottom. There were spots of blood on the pillow. Ginny's left arm was lying at her side, her right was under the blankets, immobilized to let the dislocation finish healing. Ron sat Hermione in the chair that was at the edge of the left side of Ginny's bed. Hermione reached out and took Ginny's exposed hand. She remembered the night that seemed like forever ago when right before the war she came back from hiding her parents to find the redhead in a similar state.

"Ginny…I-I don't know if you can hear me," Hermione said, trembling, "it's Hermione. You've got to pull through this, love, you've got to. You're strong, I know you can do it."

Ron knelt down next to Hermione.

"Yeah, Gin, who else is going to get England to the World Cup?" Ron smiled a little bit, Hermione saw a tear run down his cheek. Hermione felt Ginny squeeze her hand and she looked at the Healer that was working with potions on the other side of the bed.

"She squeezed my hand, I felt it!" Hermione said a little bit excitedly.

"Sometimes that happens in unconscious patients, most of the time it is strictly involuntary. You're welcome to try and get her to do it again but don't expect anything."

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Do it again, Ginny." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "Come on, love, you can do it." There was no response. The only movement was the rising and falling of Ginny's chest.

"Come on, 'Mione. We should let someone else come in and see her." Ron stood up and held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"No, I want to stay here."

"Hermione, come on, please. We can go upstairs and buy her something nice at the gift store and get some more tea. My brothers and Harry are going to want to see her."

"But…I want to be here for her."

"I know you do. We can come back in a little bit, I promise." Ron took Hermione's arm and stood her up and after a struggle he finally got her to leave the room. When they left Bill and Percy went in and Ron motioned for Harry to come with him as they scoured the hall for an empty room. They found one and as soon as Harry shut the door behind them Hermione collapsed onto the bed and cried.

"I've never seen her like this, mate," Ron said to Harry as the latter moved to the bed and sat next to Hermione.

"I have…once. The day she thought Ginny was going to break off the engagement," Harry said as he picked up Hermione and held her while she cried into his shoulder. Ron moved a chair next to the bed and looked at the floor.

"What do I do? I…I don't know what to do," Hermione said as she lifted off of Harry's shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"We wait," said Ron as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to a red-eyed Hermione. "I remember when I took that poison sixth year on accident and was out of it in the hospital wing for a while. I didn't know what anyone was saying but I knew people were there and that helped a lot I think."

"The same when I was petrified second year...I just…I hate seeing her like this, you know? Ginny's so strong and seeing her helpless like that is…it's scary."

"I know it is, Hermione," Ron said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron…can Harry and I have a minute? It…it's not you it's just…what I want to say…I don't want to upset you."

"You're wondering what will happen if she doesn't wake up?" Ron sighed.

Hermione nodded and played with the silver bracelet on her wrist. Harry hugged her and said, "She will, you two hear me? She's going to get through this. I mean, she survived being possessed by Voldemort when she was only eleven, you know? Trust me, that isn't something you just hop out of bed after. She was strong then and she's even stronger now."

"We should get back down there and see what the Healer has to say," Ron said as he stood up. Harry and Hermione followed and the three of them walked back down the hall to Ginny's room. Everyone was waiting outside and Charlie had arrived.

"You just missed the Healer," George said, "he's going to work on Ginny's head, try to fix the shattered part of her skull and make sure there's nothing more wrong with her brain than what there was to begin with." He gave a little bit of a smile and hugged Hermione when a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry moved to standing in the middle of the group. "I want to extend an offer to all of you that Grimmauld Place is open for you to stay so you can be nearby. Luna and I have plenty of space as you well know and all of you are welcome to share it with us for however long you need."

"Thank you Harry," Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand.

Charlie replied, "I'll take you up on that offer, I think." Ron agreed as did Arthur and Molly. Hermione said she would think about it. Bill politely declined as he didn't want to leave Fleur and the girls for the night and George and Angelina also declined because Diagon Alley was close enough to the hospital that they weren't worried. Percy agreed with Bill in that he would just stay with his wife and daughter.

The group waited for what seemed like hours. Harry decided to leave so he could fill Luna in on what was happening and so she didn't get overwhelmed with the twins since it was dinner time. Finally the Healer emerged from Ginny's room looking exhausted.

"We were able to repair her skull," he spoke to the group, "we won't know whether or not anything was affected because of the impact to the head until she wakes up."

"Any idea when that will be?" Bill asked as he held on to his mother.

"We could try to wake her," the Healer went on, "but in the case of a head injury we want to wait until she either wakes up on her own or until everything heals and then we'll wake her. Barring any unforeseen complications she has a fighting chance of going back to normal. She's young and healthy and obviously has quite a bit to fight for."

Molly cried onto Arthur's shoulder, Bill thanked the Healer and everyone hugged everyone. Hermione sat down on the bench and buried her head into her hands. Arthur went over to her and took her into Ginny's room with him and Molly; Ginny looked exactly the same only different bandages on her head.

"Oh my baby girl," Molly sobbed as she sat in the chair to the side of Ginny's bed. Hermione sat on the left edge of the bed and held Ginny's hand. They watched as Ginny's chest rose and fell, just as if she were simply asleep.

Arthur put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, if you need to leave to go home to Lennox it will be all right. Molly and I will keep you updated as often as we can."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley but Lennox is with my parents and they know not to expect me to pick him up tonight. I intend on staying the night, if not in here then up in the tea room. There are comfortable chairs from what I recall."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and smiled a little at Hermione. "You don't have to do that dear," she said.

"I know I don't but I am going to." Hermione looked back at Ginny and stroked her hand. "I'm not leaving her."

A hospital attendant came in. "Visiting hours are almost over. Only two are allowed to stay the night with the patient."

Hermione looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Don't worry Hermione, you and Molly can stay the night. I'll go on to Grimmauld Place with Charlie and Ron."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley…thank you so much." Hermione stood up and hugged him. One by one the rest of the Weasleys filed in to say their goodbyes to Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. One of the attendants conjured two comfortable chairs in Ginny's room for Molly and Hermione. Hermione moved hers to the middle of the left side of the bed and intertwined her fingers with Ginny's. Molly left hers at the head of the bed and smiled as Hermione settled into her chair and held on to Ginny's hand.

"Hermione," Molly said as she looked over her unconscious daughter, "do you remember when you came to the Burrow a few months ago and said you'd do anything to prove you love her?"

"I do."

"I think you have certainly shown that today. I apologize if I've been uncivil to you…Ginny is very lucky to have someone that loves her like you do."

"I'm very lucky to have Ginny. She is…so amazing. I'm not sure if she told you but I did ask her to move in with Lennox and me after she is finished with this season of Quidditch."

"She did tell us about that. It's rather unorthodox, moving in before getting married. You two have never been ones for anything orthodox though I suppose."

"We certainly haven't. I just want you to know that I don't care about the outcome of this," Hermione looked up at Ginny's face, "I'm not going to abandon her. I'm going to be here with her through every single step of this."

"You can't just abandon your work and your son. Hermione, I know you love her but you do have other obligations."

"I won't be abandoning Lennox and things are slow at work, I can take a leave of absence. If Harry and Luna agree to it then I'll stay at Grimmauld Place to help Luna with everything going on there."

"If you think you can handle it I can't do much to stop you now can I?"

"Not really," Hermione said with a smile. She relaxed into the chair a little, keeping her fingers intertwined with Ginny's and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**-Chapter 28: I Knew You Were in There-**

There was no change at all the next day, Weasleys and Potters filed in and out all day. After talking to Harry about staying at Grimmauld Place Hermione finally left late in the afternoon to pick up Lennox and take him to their flat so she could pack their things. Hermione moved into Ginny's room at Grimmauld Place, she didn't move much around; she wanted things to be the same when Ginny came home. Arthur had duplicated Ginny's bed and moved it into the drawing room down the hall for he and Molly. Ron and Charlie were staying in the two rooms on the top landing.

On Monday Arthur, Ron and Hermione filed leaves of absence from the Ministry and Harry told them to notify him if anything changed; there was no way he could get time off of work.

Christmas Day came the following Sunday and there was still no change except that the Healers took the wrappings off of Ginny's torso and shoulder. The Weasleys, Potters and Grangers spent the morning in and out of Ginny's room at St. Mungo's. Hermione brought Lennox to see Ginny for the first time and he squealed with delight when he saw her. Hermione sat down with him in her lap in the chair by Ginny's bed.

"Hi Ginny!" Lennox said happily.

"Ginny is sleeping, baby." Hermione kissed him on the top of his head.

"Ginny wake up! Make plane fly!"

"She will later but right now she is asleep. When she wakes up she will play with you."

George and Angelina announced that they were expecting their first child, due in July. Bill and Fleur congratulated them and made their own announcement that they were also going to be parents for a third time in August.

By mid-afternoon the crowd had thinned out leaving only Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur in Ginny's room. Harry and Luna had taken Lennox back to Grimmauld Place so he could get a nap. Bill came back late in the afternoon.

"Hey everyone!" he greeted them. "I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione for a moment," he said after giving Molly a hug. Hermione looked at him strangely. "In the hall, just for a moment."

Hermione followed Bill to the hallway.

"How've you been, Hermione? We haven't had much of a chance to talk."

"I've been fine, Bill. How is work?"

"Good. I have something for you. I was going through the locked box that Fleur and I have kept since we were married and I found this." He handed Hermione an envelope. On the front of it, in faded ink, were the words "_My Love"_ in Hermione's handwriting.

"Bill…is this what I think it is?"

"Well that is your handwriting and I don't recall you ever being in love with me or Fleur so I am guessing that yes that is what you think it is. I've got to get going, tell my parents I will be in tomorrow to check on things."

"I will. Thank you Bill." He and Hermione hugged and she went back into Ginny's room.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Bill found a letter I wrote to Ginny while we were hiding in Shell Cottage right before the Battle of Hogwarts. I completely forgot about this," Hermione said as she traced her fingers over the envelope.

"You going to open it?"

"No…not right now. I'm going to wait until Ginny wakes up." Hermione tucked the letter into her coat pocket. She slid her hand in Ginny's and gave it a squeeze. Ginny squeezed back and Hermione jumped a little and looked around.

"Did she just squeeze your hand?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…the Healer said it happens sometimes though, it's involuntary."

"That didn't look like just a twitch. Do it again."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand a bit longer and again, Ginny squeezed back.

"Mum! Dad! Did you see that?"

Hermione moved closer to the head of Ginny's bed, keeping her hand where it was.

"Ginny…it's Hermione. Baby I felt you squeeze my hand. Please do it again." Hermione erupted in tears of joy when Ginny squeezed her hand even harder than before. She kissed Ginny on the forehead. "I knew you were in there…I knew it." Ron ran to find the nearest Healer. When they came back the Healer did the same test and Ginny squeezed his hand.

"This is a good sign. Hopefully we'll continue seeing more progress. Let me know if there are any changes."

Molly cried tears of joy. "A Christmas miracle..." she kept repeating as she sobbed into Arthur's shoulder.

Hermione sat back down by Ginny's bed and continued holding her hand and squeezing it periodically, always getting a response. Around dinner she and Ron left to go back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione kissed Ginny softly on the lips and for a few moments her chest rose and fell a little bit faster. The pair hurried to Grimmauld Place and shared the news of Ginny's progress with everyone. Ron quickly sent owls to Bill and Percy.

Another week passed. Ginny still hadn't woken up completely but she would respond to anyone holding her hand by squeezing it and her breathing sped up when Hermione would kiss her. Ginny's teammates would drop by every now and then, Hermione was less than pleased when Avery stopped by with all of Ginny's things one day but she didn't say anything, just glared.

...............

It was the afternoon of New Year's Day Holiday, Molly and Arthur went up to the tea room for a cup of coffee when Hermione got back from taking Lennox back to Grimmauld Place for his nap. She sat on one of the chairs near the head of Ginny's bed and held her hand. Suddenly, Ginny's chest started to rise and fall a bit more rapidly.

"Ginny…Ginny, I'm here, it's okay." Hermione clutched Ginny's hand and stroked her forehead. Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my…Gin…Ginny! Ginny, look at me." Ginny's eyes traveled to Hermione. "Do you know where you are love?" Ginny's eyes looked around the room and she slightly shook her head no. "You're at St. Mungo's. You took a Bludger to the head during the Montrose Quidditch match. You've been unconscious for sixteen days."

Ginny tried to speak but couldn't. She mouthed "water" and Hermione nodded. "I have to go find a Healer first to make sure it's okay. I'll be back in just a couple seconds." Hermione ran into the hallway and dragged a Healer into the room. He checked over Ginny and conjured a glass of water. Hermione held her head up while she took a few sips.

"How are you feeling?" the Healer asked.

"Pain."

"I'll see if we can't find something to get rid of that. First off, can you tell me your name?"

"Ginny…Weas…ly."

"And can you tell me the name of the woman sitting by your bed?"

Ginny smiled a bit before speaking. "'Mione…Gran…ger…"

Hermione smiled and nodded. It took some work but Ginny moved both arms and both legs on the Healer's command.

"All right. I am going to go find a nurse to bring you something for the pain. Miss Granger I ask that you please stay with her." The Healer left the room and Hermione looked down at Ginny and smiled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"I missed you, love. You gave everyone quite a scare, you know? Your mum and dad are upstairs in the tea room, they should be back soon. Charlie came in from Romania as soon as he heard about the accident. He, Ron, your parents, and I have been staying at Grimmauld Place."

"Missed…you…too." Ginny sighed. Hermione smiled again and stroked Ginny's forehead. "Kiss…me." Hermione smiled, leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss. Her heart raced and she smiled when she felt Ginny's lips push back against hers.


	29. Chapter 29

**-Chapter 29: I Was Going to Come Back to You-**

Ginny's progress was quick the first few days, with the aid of plenty Strengthening Solution she was able to sit up the next day. By the end of the week she was able to walk a few steps but only with someone on either side of her holding her up. She insisted that she didn't want to talk about what happened, only work at getting better.

Friday afternoon after Ginny had taken a short walk around the room with help from Charlie and Ron everyone left for a while to give Hermione and Ginny some time to themselves.

"Harpies play Appleby tomorrow," Ginny said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, Harry is going to bring the Wireless in from Grimmauld Place so you can listen if you want."

"I never thought anything would be as tiring as all day workouts…I was wrong. I think I put more energy into taking one step than I do in an hour of practice."

"And I am proud of you for every single step you take," Hermione said as she moved over to sitting next to Ginny on the bed. "You're definitely an inspiration, love."

Ginny nuzzled her nose into Hermione's neck when the latter wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I saw the Bludger come towards me," Ginny said softly. Hermione pulled back and looked at her. Ginny had kept insisting that she didn't want to talk about what happened so Hermione was shocked when she started talking. "There was nothing I could do, it was only a split second that I saw it before I felt the impact. So many things went through my head in that moment though…I knew what was about to happen wasn't going to be good. I…I thought about you. I remember thinking that no matter what happened…I was going to come back to you."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered, she didn't know quite what to say. She held Ginny close to her.

"Can you do something for me 'Mione?"

"Anything, love."

"I need you to write a letter for me. Do you have any parchment?"

"Of course, I always keep a roll and a quill in my bag." Hermione got out of the bed and dug through her bag and pulled out parchment and a quill. She pulled the hospital tray table over to the chair by Ginny's bed.

"Okay, go on."

"I'm not sure how to word it but can you address it to Linus Lefthart, head of the Quidditch Reporting Department at _The Daily Prophet_. Tell him I want him to come here for a meeting Sunday afternoon at two."

Hermione wrote for a few minutes then read back what she had written. Ginny approved.

"Okay, I'll send this as soon as I get to Grimmauld. Anything else?"

Ginny yawned. "No…I think I am going to take a nap though."

"Of course, love. You deserve it; you've worked hard this afternoon." Hermione helped Ginny get settled down in bed. "I'm going to go on back to Grimmauld while you rest, okay? I'll be back after dinner."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," Hermione said and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

Hermione sent the letter from Grimmauld Place and received a note right back that Lefthart would be there. After dinner she took Lennox to the hospital to see Ginny for the first time since she had woken up. Ginny's face lit up when Hermione set him down and he ran to the bed.

"Hi Ginny!" Lennox climbed up on the bed and Ginny held him. "I miss you!" Hermione sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I brought him to see you a couple of times, he's been rather disappointed that you were asleep. He's been asking when you were going to wake up. I thought now that you had some of your strength back that it would be a good time for me to bring him by."

"I swear he's gotten bigger or maybe it's because I'm just weaker," Ginny said. Lennox jabbered away as he looked around the room.

"He has gotten bigger, I had to get him some new shirts because he's started outgrowing everything."

"I hate that I missed Christmas with him. I got him something I know he'll love. I ordered it from a catalog George sent me in November, he's kept it at his store."

"Ginny you didn't have to do that."

"I know but it was too perfect to pass up."

"Well don't worry about missing anything, we're going to have a big celebration when you get home, kind of a late Christmas as well."

"I can handle that I guess. According to what the Healers told me this morning I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands in the next few months."

"What did they say exactly?"

"Well it depends on my progress but from the sounds of things I won't be rejoining the Harpies this season and trials for England are questionable." The smile left Ginny's face and she stared into space.

"If your progress the past week is any indication then I think you'll be taking England all the way to the finals," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's not exactly the response I thought I would get."

"Well…if you would like me to tell you there's no way in hell you're ever getting back on a broomstick again I can do that but it's not really my place."

"Do you want me to do it or not?"

"It's not my place to tell you…"

"That is not what I asked you, Hermione," Ginny said sternly. "Don't give me the 'oh it's up to you' bull. I want to know what you really think."

"Honestly?" Hermione took a deep breath. "The first week when there was no response from you was one of the most terrifying weeks of my life. I won't say that I can't go through this again because I know if I had to I would be able to deal with it because I love you…but I also know that the only way to guarantee that this is avoided is for you to stop playing. On the other hand I know how happy Quidditch makes you and I would never want to take that away from you. I will support your decision either way."

"Okay. I'm guessing that is as close to a definitive answer as I am going to get."

"What do you think about it? Do you want to do it or not?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny looked down at Lennox who had fallen asleep in her arms and kissed him on the top of the head. "If I didn't go back it wouldn't be because I'm afraid. I just…I have some new priorities." Hermione smiled and took Ginny's hand in her own.

"I know you're not afraid, love. You need to do what you think is best for you though."

Ginny sighed and laid her head back. Visiting hours ended and Hermione left just as Molly came in to stay the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapter 30: I am Going to Ask You Again-**

Sunday afternoon Linus Lefthart arrived at Ginny's room at exactly two o'clock. Ginny kicked everyone out for the meeting.

"Good to see you, Miss Weasley. Your brother George has been keeping us updated on your condition, readers from all over have been sending letters in wishing you the best."

"Good to see you as well Mr. Lefthart. I asked you to come for two reasons, first being my first official interview since the injury. I wanted it to be you since you've always been the one I go to first with news."

"And the second?"

"We'll get to that."

Ginny detailed the events of the match and her progress since then and said she would not be returning to the Harpies for this season and trials for England were questionable, depending on her progress. Lefthart's Quick Quotes Quill was scribbling furiously as Ginny talked.

"Now, the second reason I wanted to talk to you. I want this part to completely off the record for now and you're the first person that I will be telling this to, I haven't even discussed it with my family. I need complete secrecy on this."

Lefthart put away his quill.

"You have my word, Miss Weasley. This will remain between the two of us."

"I have every intention of going to England trials if I am able. If I do go…it will be the last season of professional Quidditch I play. Either way I will make my official retirement announcement to _The Daily Prophet_ shortly after the roster is published."

"Well…Miss Weasley this certainly is a shock. I'm not sure quite what to say."

"Is the position you offered me still open?"

"Of course, I told you I would consider no one else until the beginning of the season."

"I accept your offer then. Again, this is all off the record and unofficial right now but I wanted you to know that you have your replacement."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I'll get the official part of your interview in the paper on Tuesday; of course we must do some advertising for it on Monday to make sure your followers know to look out."

"Thank you for meeting me here, Mr. Lefthart. I'll start writing you with my progress when I'm able. I'm still working on getting to where I can write again. Until then I am sure George will keep you updated."

Lefthart left, Ginny didn't tell anyone about the second part of the conversation, just that there would be an interview in Tuesday's _Daily Prophet_.

...............

The 17th was a month to the day from the injury and the Healers allowed Ginny to return to Grimmauld Place. She was able to walk on her own short distances but still had to take Strengthening Solutions every day. Harry and Luna wanted to set a bed up in the sitting room so Ginny wouldn't have to worry about stairs but the stubborn redhead refused saying that the stairs could only be good for her. It took someone on one side of her and plenty of help from the railing to get her up to the first floor but she was determined to do it.

Charlie was to return to Romania the following Sunday so they decided to throw Ginny's welcome home celebration and late Christmas that Friday. All of the Wesleys attended and Hermione invited her parents at the request of Ginny. Ginny gave Lennox an enchanted toy airplane. All he had to do was touch it and say "fly" when he wanted it to fly. Dinner was loud but everyone enjoyed it. Right before dessert Ginny tapped on her glass with her knife and stood up.

"I just want to tell everyone how grateful I am for your support. I know things got scary there for a while but we've pulled through quite magnificently, as we always do." The group cheered. "I have a few announcements to make." She took a deep breath. "There have been quite a few changes in all our lives in the past few months," Ginny said as she smiled at Hermione who was sitting next to her, "and there are about to be a few more. First and foremost, this summer with Team England…it will be my last season of professional Quidditch. " There was a collective gasp from the room.

"Ginny…are you sure about this?" asked Hermione.

"I am sure. I already have a job lined up for after the season ends. Linus Lefthart is retiring as head of the Quidditch reporting department of _The Daily Prophet_ and I am going to be his replacement. Let me be very clear that this decision was not made because of my injury as is evident by my intention to not only try out but make Team England again this year. This was made because I…I have some new priorities in my life that have to be considered."

"Ginny, no." Hermione stood up. "You're not doing this because of me. You have to do what you want."

Ginny took Hermione's hands in her own.

"You are what I want, Hermione. You and Lennox have become a part of my life that I don't want to lose…which leads me to this…" Ginny took a small box out of her pocket. "Hermione, I asked you this once a long time ago and now I am going to ask you again." She opened the box revealing to Hermione two very familiar silver rings with heart shaped stones mounted on them. "Will you marry me?"

Every pair of eyes in the room fell on Hermione who covered her mouth with both hands and shrieked.

"I…oh my...Ginny...oh...Yes! Oh gods yes!" Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and held her close. The room erupted in applause. Hermione finally let go of Ginny long enough to let her put the ring on her finger and she did the same to Ginny. They shared a kiss before sitting back down.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley," Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"And I love you Hermione Granger." They kissed again.

After everyone left Grimmauld Place for the night Harry helped Ginny up the stairs to her room and Hermione carried up a sleeping Lennox. Harry sat Ginny on one of the beds and Hermione tucked Lennox into the other. Ginny went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas while Hermione did the same in the bedroom. She went through her bags and found the envelope that Bill had given her. Ginny emerged from the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.

"You okay, Gin?" Hermione asked as she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up around Ginny. Hermione lay on her back and Ginny rolled over and cuddled against her.

"Yeah…I'm just really tired."

"You did have a really eventful day."

"It was fantastic though if I do say so myself."

"It most definitely was," Hermione said and smiled as she admired the ring on her finger. "I can't believe you actually kept these."

"I put them in a box and tossed them in my desk at the Burrow and I actually kind of forgot about them until we were there for my birthday."

"Yes but I mean I can't believe you didn't set them on fire or something."

"Part of me always held on to the hope you would come back."

Hermione grabbed the envelope she had set on the bedside table.

"Bill found this and brought it to me while you were in the hospital." She opened the envelope and took out the folded up parchment.

"It looks rather old."

"Look at the date." Hermione pointed at the writing.

"That's the day before…oh wow." Ginny's eyes moved over the words written on the parchment. She gripped Hermione tight as she read. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she finished reading it. "Hermione…I..." Ginny couldn't find words. She turned Hermione's head towards her and kissed her then snuggled as close to the brunette as she could get.

"We've certainly been through a lot, haven't we?" Hermione said as she put the parchment and envelope back on the table and turned down the lamp.

"We have. I wouldn't give back a moment of it though…not a single one. Every single one of them got us here and I'm happy with where we are."

"I'm happy with it, too. I've never been happier, actually." Hermione sighed. Ginny's breathing slowed and Hermione could tell she was asleep.

* * *

So I feel compelled to tell you that I took the line "I asked you this once a long time ago and now I am going to ask you again...Will you marry me?" directly from my now brother-in-law when he proposed to my sister the second time. And it was so sweet and wonderful that I absolutely had to put it in here. Just thought I'd share that little tidbit with you =)


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapter 31: Quite Miraculous-**

Everyone was moved out of Grimmauld Place and Hermione went back to work at the beginning of February. By then Ginny could make it up to the first floor and back down without any assistance. At Easter she was running up and down every single flight of stairs at Grimmauld Place a few times a day. She received word that Team England had decided to base at the Exmoor National Park Quidditch stadium which was near Ottery St. Catchpole and the Burrow.

Easter Sunday Ginny and Hermione took Lennox to the Burrow for lunch with all the Weasleys and Potters. Albus and James were beginning to walk and Harry and Luna had trouble keeping track of them. Molly offered the advice that if the boys needed something the anxious parents would know it.

After lunch Hermione and Luna took the kids up to Ginny's old bedroom for a nap. When they came back down Harry, the Weasley men, and Ginny had gone outside to see if they could find some broomsticks. Hermione got outside just in time to see Ginny coming out of the broom shed with her old Nimbus. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she watched Ginny mount the broom and kick off. The redhead flew a few circles around the house and stopped in front of her nervous fiancée.

"Be careful love, please."

"I will, promise. There's less that two weeks before official trials though, I have to push myself."

"Doesn't you making it four years ago give you a surefire chance of making it this year?"

"Not necessarily. It does give me a few points but I still have to try out just like everyone else. I should've remembered to bring my broom from Grimmauld but I didn't think about it."

"Come on, Gin! You gonna play or not?" Ron yelled as he held tossed an old Quaffle back and forth with Harry.

"Don't push too hard, okay?" Hermione gave Ginny a pouty look.

"I'll be fine." Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek then started throwing around the Quaffle with Harry and her brothers. Hermione watched closely as Ginny moved around swiftly and easily as if nothing had ever happened.

"Quite miraculous, isn't it?" Luna spoke as she walked up next to Hermione.

"It is. I can't believe almost four months ago we didn't even know if she was going to wake up."

"I knew she would. Love does wonderful things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know if I had been in Ginny's position I would have wanted to wake up for Harry and the twins. I'm sure she held on for you and Lennox."

"I never really thought about it that way."

"Some things just put life into perspective sometimes."

"I guess so." Hermione watched Ginny narrowly avoid a tree. "Ugh…I told her to be careful."

"Can you keep a secret, Hermione?" Luna tried to keep Hermione's attention away from Ginny.

"Of course, Luna." Hermione turned to her.

"No one knows yet, not even Harry. With all of the excitement surrounding Ginny's progress I didn't want to say anything just yet and I wanted to be sure…"

"Luna are you pregnant?!" Hermione squealed. The blonde smiled from ear to ear. Hermione pulled her in for a hug. "Oh this is so exciting! How far along are you?"

"If my calculations are correct I'm somewhere around nine weeks… it was a very good Valentine's Day this year. I'm not sure how Harry will take it, he wanted to wait a little while before we had another."

"I'm sure he will be ecstatic when the shock wears off. You should tell him today so that you can make the announcement to the whole family."

"I suppose I should. I do wish my father were alive to see his grandchildren."

"I'm sorry, Luna. Do you mind my asking how he died?"

"He was in China with some colleagues doing some research on a new species of Nargles said to inhabit the northern part of the country. Unfortunately all they came across was a Chinese Fireball dragon and only one of them apparated in time."

"I'm so sorry, Luna."

"It's how he would have wanted it if he could've chosen, I am sure. I'm glad I did get to name Albus after him."

The Quidditch game ended. Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked over to Hermione and Luna.

"You looked good out there baby." Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and leaned in to her ear and whispered, "It still turns me on to watch you play."

Ginny turned red and laughed. "Come on," she started walking towards the Burrow, "let's go in and get some lemonade, I'm parched." The group started to head in but Luna held Harry back. Hermione smiled and nodded at the blonde who smiled back.

"What's that all about?" Ginny asked Hermione when they got to the kitchen.

"You'll find out."

Harry and Luna joined everyone in the sitting room a few minutes later, Harry looked shocked but happy.

"What's the matter, Harry? Garden gnomes come after you?" George joked.

"Uh…not exactly. I was just informed that I'm going to be a dad again." The house erupted in cheers; Luna and Harry were congratulated by everyone. After celebratory glasses of wine and lemonade were finished Hermione excused herself to go upstairs and got Lennox up from his nap. After lengthy goodbyes from all of the Weasleys and Potters the two of them and Ginny Flooed to Grimmauld Place so they could go have Easter dinner with Hermione's parents.


	32. Chapter 32

**-Chapter 32: Take This for Luck-**

Ginny spent as much time as she could at the Exmoor stadium until official trials working out and practicing. Hermione tried not to panic at every bruise or cut on Ginny's body but she couldn't help it. She bought some potions for cuts and bruises and would make Ginny sit down every evening while she applied them.

Ginny held her fiancée in her arms outside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place after getting Lennox into his car seat.

"Will I get to see you tomorrow before trials?" Hermione asked as the two swayed back and forth.

"No, sorry love, I'm going to Floo to the Burrow tonight and then apparate to the pitch in the morning instead of doing it all at once."

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course sweetheart, as careful as I can be. Trials should be done and names posted by around six, I'll come straight here as soon as I know anything."

"Okay. I should get going. Take this for luck," Hermione said then pressed her lips against Ginny's. She gave Ginny's bottom lip a bite and Ginny returned the gesture. Ginny pushed her tongue in her lover's mouth and a hand found its way to Hermione's back pocket.

"Mmmm with this to come home to it doesn't really matter if I make it or not," Ginny said when the two finally pried apart.

Hermione giggled. "I love you Ginny, good luck tomorrow. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks baby, love you too. See you tomorrow night."

The next day Ginny flew harder and quicker than she thought she ever had. She outscored and outmaneuvered every single Chaser hopeful that was there. While she was resting with the practice group she was placed with she gave pointers to some of the younger players who were nervous and showed them some maneuvers to improve their game.

"Weasley!" Ginny heard a voice yell at her as she left the pitch for the locker room. It was one of the coaches. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "Excellent trial today, Weasley. How are you fairing?" he gestured to her head.

"Thank you sir, I'm doing just fine. Back to normal, I'd say."

"Good to hear!"

"Do you know when you'll post the roster?"

"As if you need to look at it, Weasley! Of course you made it! I've never seen someone work so hard at a trial."

"Thank you sir! I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now go get showered and get home to tell your family. Oh, and one more thing," he tossed a box at Ginny, "make sure that gets put on your uniform. See you Monday for practice." He walked back out onto the pitch and Ginny opened the box. Inside was a gold patch with "CAPTAIN" embroidered on it. She screamed and jumped around a bit before running to the locker room to shower. She did check the roster before leaving, just because she wanted to see her name in print. She ran to the pitch and then apparated to just outside the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny yelled as she ran to the door. She burst in without knocking and ran to the sitting room.

"Ginny, dear!" Molly got up and hugged her. "Well? Let's have it! How did trials go?"

Ginny pulled the box with the patch out of her pocket. "Can you sew this on my uniform?"

Molly opened the box and shrieked. "Captain! Arthur! Ginny's been made Captain!"

"Well done Ginny!" Arthur stood up and hugged his daughter.

"We must have a celebration!"

"Not this weekend, Mum, I've got to be back at the pitch Monday morning to start practice."

"How about next Saturday night then? That would be May sixth. Is that good?"

"Hold on, I have a schedule here somewhere," said Ginny as she dug through her rucksack. She pulled out a piece of parchment. "We're going to Peru for the first round. We leave the twelfth; the matches are on the fourteenth, twenty first, and twenty eighth but the last one only if we each win a match. Then of course if we win two of those we play three matches against whoever else moved on and so on and so forth, you know how it works. There is practice all next week except Saturday and Sunday so I think that will work."

"Wonderful! I'll notify the family, you tell Harry and Luna and have Hermione invite her parents. We'll have a big lunch! What food would you like? I'll fix whatever you want."

"Whatever is easiest, Mum. Sandwiches will be fine, maybe a cake?"

"Of course a cake! Oh Ginny I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mum…it is quite a way to go out, you know? I've got my official column written for _The Daily Prophet_ already written but I guess I am going to have to revise it a little," Ginny said with a smile as she stared at the box with her Captain patch in it.

"We are so proud of you, Ginny. You've come quite a long way from that little girl stealing her brothers' broomsticks from the shed."

"You knew about that?" Ginny blushed. "I knew Hermione told Fred and George but…"

"Dear, the kitchen window faces the broom shed. After raising all of your brothers I knew how to watch kids and manage a house at the same time."

"Oh no!" Ginny said as she noticed the clock, it was 6:30. "I should get to Grimmauld Place, I told everyone I'd be there around six." She grabbed her uniform out of her bag so Molly could sew the patch on.

"I'll get this done by tomorrow, dear. I assume you will be coming through here for practice?"

"I think I am going to move into the dorms in the stadium so I don't have to worry about the commute. One day last week the Floo Network was so busy when I tried to get to Grimmauld that I actually got stuck for I don't know how long. I know Hermione will be disappointed but this is just going to be easier. I'll be back through tomorrow with my things, is that alright?"

"Of course. Have a safe trip home and we'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny hugged her parents and Flooed to Grimmauld Place where everyone was waiting for her in the sitting room. Hermione nearly tackled her when she stepped out of the fireplace.

"So?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Let's see that uniform!"

"I don't have a uniform." The corners of Ginny's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile.

"What? Why not?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Because…" Ginny smiled, "Mum has it at the Burrow to sew on the Captain's patch!"

"Ginny are you serious?" Hermione shrieked. Ginny nodded and her lips were occupied with Hermione's before she could say anything.

"That's fantastic!" Harry said then hugged her after Hermione finally let go, followed by Luna. Harry called to Vincent to bring up three glasses of wine and a glass of pomegranate juice so they could celebrate.

"Yes, that is quite wonderful!" said Luna.

"Mum wants to throw a big lunch celebration next Saturday at the Burrow and of course you're all invited. Your parents are as well, 'Mione."

"I'll let them know tomorrow," Hermione said. She leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered, "Tonight my hands will be too busy."

Ginny blushed and Hermione nipped at the redhead's earlobe.

"So I take it you and Lennox will be staying the night, Hermione?" Luna asked with a bit of a sly smile.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, we're always happy to have you."

Vincent brought up a tray of drinks and announced that dinner would be up momentarily. Luna and Harry rounded up the twins and everyone settled into the dining room.

"Do you know your schedule yet?" Harry asked after Vincent served the first course.

"Yeah we play Peru the fourteenth, twenty first and if we lose one of those we play again the twenty-eighth. We leave to go over there on the twelfth."

"You'll be gone for three weeks? To South America?" Hermione looked slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, all the teams don't come to England."

"I knew that…I just didn't think you'd be going halfway across the world."

"If it makes you feel any better if we win against them we'll be coming back here for the next set of matches. I'll reserve plenty of tickets for everyone."

"How do you get there?" Hermione asked curiously. "To Peru, I mean."

"Flying double-decker. It's kind of like the flying carriage that the Beauxbatons girls used to get to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. It's pretty wicked."

"Well I am just glad I get to spend some time with you before you go." Hermione gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"That's…um…that's another thing. It's going to be easier for me to stay in the dorms at the stadium rather than come back and forth. I really wasn't planning on staying there until I found out I made Captain but that's a pretty big responsibility and I feel like I should be where the team is."

"What?" Hermione dropped her fork on the plate.

"Please don't be upset, 'Mione. I really didn't plan this."

"I just…I thought we'd get to spend some time together before you left, that's all."

"Sorry love. I promise I will make it up to you though. We'll take a holiday as soon as we can. The three of us." Ginny leaned over and looked at Lennox with a smile.

"Any idea who you might play in the second round?" Harry asked.

"I think it'll be between France and the Nordic Team. There's going to be a full thing printed in Monday's _Daily Prophet_ along with the official roster for Team England and my retirement column which I've got to edit and send in tomorrow."

"You're really going through with this retirement thing then?"

"Yeah Harry, I am."

"Have you two thought about a wedding date yet?" Luna asked.

"Uh…not really, no," said Hermione.

"How about September?" Ginny suggested. "It would be perfect. If England makes it all the way to the finals the last game will be the end of August and I won't have to start reporting Regional Quidditch until October."

"A September wedding would be quite lovely," Luna said.

Hermione thought for a moment. "It does make sense to do it that way. September it is then. Any ideas for an actual date, Gin?"

"I think middle of September, that way if we make it to the finals we can still have a little holiday for the three of us before the wedding and a nice honeymoon for you and me right after."

"Okay…we'll need to get a caterer, fittings, flowers, a location…I need some parchment and a quill." Hermione started to get up from the table but Ginny pulled her back down.

"Calm down, love. We don't have to plan all of it today."

Harry gave a sly smile and laughed.

"What's funny Harry?" Hermione looked confused.

He muttered something that only Ginny seemed to understand and smiled even bigger. Ginny smiled as well.

"What? Is there something I'm missing?"

When Harry finally was able to speak he turned bright red and stammered, "Uh well…you see Hermione…the Weasley boys are kind of notorious for um…some pretty intense…s-stag parties."

"But Ginny isn't a guy, aren't stag parties for guys?" Hermione was still confused.

"Yes…traditionally. But um…well you know, Ginny is kind of one of the guys."

"I see. And what makes a Weasley stag party so intense?" The brunette did not seem impressed.

"Oh…you know…stuff." Harry was bright red.

"Harry's party was really wicked," Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure if I approve of this or not."

"Come on 'Mione, we just go to a Muggle hotel for a night and have some drinks and…stuff," Ginny tried not to smile.

"Uh-huh. And would the 'stuff' you both keep referring to happen to be…strippers?"

"Well…yeah," Harry said as he looked at his plate.

"So you want to take my fiancée out the night before our wedding, get drunk, watch women dance around poles and then wake up and not remember any of it with the potential of finding someone in your bed that you also don't remember?"

"They like to do it a few nights before because of the hangover. Not even Neville's hangover potion…" Harry stopped before he dug himself in deeper.

"Percy usually stays sober to make sure none of the taken ones end up in compromising positions…" Ginny tried to make things sound better.

Hermione sighed and turned to Ginny. "Okay. I will agree to this as long as Percy stays sober and keeps an eye out. And if I have to I will use Veritaserum on him to find out if you even try to hook up with one of the…dancers."

"Deal. I'll even brew the Veritaserum myself if you want."

"Besides," Luna perked up, "I was hoping to plan the bachelorette party for you, Hermione. I'm sure it will be nothing compared to a Weasley stag party but I would like very much to get to do it."

"Luna you don't have to, really."

"Oh come on 'Mione, let her do it," Ginny said. "You can do it some other night than the stag party and that way no one will have to worry about babysitters. We've got a few months to plan it all out."


	33. Chapter 33

**-Chapter 33: She Isn't Looking for a Duel-**

Molly spent all of her time planning the party for Ginny. When the day finally arrived everything was perfect. Hermione helped her out by hiring waiters and waitresses through a Wizarding catering company that someone from the Ministry recommended. There were tables outside the Burrow and everything was in Team England colors.

Hermione was sandwiched between Ron and Ginny at one of the tables. Lennox was sitting with Hermione's parents at another. Despite not having to watch Lennox for the afternoon Hermione had keep an eye on Ron and elbow him in the ribs more than once for flirting with one of the hired waitresses.

"Ronald, if I have to tell you one more time to not hit on the waitress I am going to _silencio_ you," Hermione hissed.

Ron took another shot of fire whiskey, everyone had lost count as to how many he'd had.

"Hey, it's either her or you, sexy!" Ron slurred and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. The table went quiet. Hermione shoved him away.

"Ronald Weasley! That is absolutely crossing the line!" Hermione tried not to yell.

"Oh come on 'Mione. You know you still want to snog the brains outta me!"

"Excuse me, what?" Ginny leaned over and looked at her brother.

Hermione clenched her jaw and growled, "Ronald I have no idea what you are talking about but you need to shut your mouth, _now_."

"That –_hic-_ that time in the forest. Finding horcruxes and everything. Then that time last week."

Ginny turned red and glared at Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron!" Harry stood up and took the intoxicated man's arm, "You choked on a piece of ham last week and she gave you the Heimlich and had to resuscitate you after you passed out!"

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Ron turned green when he stood up and held his stomach.

Everyone at the party was staring now.

"I'm taking him on the other side of the house…for some air." Harry dragged him away from the table.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm sorry." Hermione was bright red from embarrassment. Ginny was still bright red but not for the same reason.

"Care to explain what he was talking about?" Ginny scowled into Hermione's ear. She didn't bother hiding the fact that she was furious.

"Not right now, no." Hermione pushed the food around on her plate. Everyone else had resumed their normal conversation but stole glances over at Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, I think now is a really good time."

"I'm pretty sure that never would be a really good time for this."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

"Excuse me, I need to go for a walk," Ginny said. She stood up and headed to the other side of the Burrow. She saw Ron bent over, heaving up his lunch and Harry patting his friend's back. The furious witch pulled her wand out of the inside of her dress coat and marched towards the two; Harry moved and stood in front of Ron.

"Get out of my way, Harry!" Ginny yelled, aiming her wand at her brother.

"Ginny, you need to calm down," Harry tried to persuade her. She tried to get around him but Harry held on to her and managed to keep her wand arm down. Ginny swore at him loudly, trying to shake his grip.

"Shove off, Potter! Let me have a go at her!" Ron searched his jacket for his wand.

"Ron, first off, you're drunk and anything you cast is going to backfire. Second, she isn't looking for a duel, she wants to kill you," Harry yelled over Ginny's screams. Having heard the commotion everyone was now starting to gather around the three.

"Harry I swear if you do not let me go I will make Luna a widow when I am done with Ron!" Harry let go at the shock of what Ginny said and she lunged for Ron.

"Ginevra Weasley! That is enough from you!" Molly stepped in front of her daughter. Ginny dodged her mother and headed towards Ron who was attempting to run away.

"_INCARCEROUS!" _A thick rope shot out from the end of Hermione's wand and knocked Ginny to the ground, binding her. The redhead struggled against the ropes but to no avail.

"Dammit, Hermione! Get these bloody things off of me!" she yelled.

Hermione walked over and knelt down next to Ginny.

"I will do no such thing until first and foremost you apologize to Harry and Luna for what just came out of your mouth."

Ginny remained silent. She wouldn't look at Hermione.

"Bill, take her up to her room please." Hermione stood up and Bill levitated Ginny into the Burrow. Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Thanks for that," he half slurred, still a bit drunk. Hermione responded by socking him in the eye, a hard enough blow to knock him to the ground.

"You imbecilic, disgusting little prat! How could you do this to me?!" Hermione screamed.

"You snogged me!"

"As I recall, Ronald, you were the one who practically attacked me and on top of that it meant absolutely nothing! Get over it! Oh never mind this. You're not going to remember it anyway. Go sober yourself up." Hermione stormed into the Burrow's kitchen. She heard Ginny yelling at Bill upstairs. She headed up and listened outside the door.

"Ginny, you have to calm down. You don't even know the whole story."

"She snogged Ron! Of all people! Ron!"

"I seriously doubt it, Gin. Ron was drunk and you know how he gets."

"She didn't want to talk about it, something happened."

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door and stepped in. Ginny looked away from her. Bill got up and left.

"If I untie you will you promise not to try and kill me?"

Ginny remained silent. Hermione carefully untied the ropes and they disappeared when they hit the floor. Ginny shook out her arms and stood up to leave. Hermione pointed her wand at the redhead.

"Either I body bind you and you listen or you sit down and listen," the brunette said sternly. Ginny sat back down on the bed, Hermione did the same.

"Okay then. The forest while we were looking for horcruxes…and Harry will back me up on this....We woke up one morning and Ron out of nowhere starts flirting with me. I asked him what was up with it and he got angry asking me if I remembered anything from the night before. Then he starts describing this kiss between us that I swear to you never happened. Harry and I found one of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Daydream Charm bottles, empty, next to his cot. The bottle looked just like the one of Pepperup Potion I packed and all we can figure is that he mixed up the two. That was part of the reason why he left us that October."

Ginny couldn't decide whether to kill her brother for fantasizing about Hermione or just be glad that nothing actually happened.

"And last week?"

"Ron was over for dinner Wednesday night and Harry is right, he did choke on some ham and I had to revive him. However, later on, Ron decided to take it upon his intoxicated self to thank me by surprising me with a kiss just outside the bathroom."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Did you kiss him back?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before she whispered, "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ginny stood up. Hermione did the same.

"I mean I was taken by surprise and I didn't know what was happening."

"Uh-huh. Then what? You went into my room and shagged?" Ginny started yelling and pacing.

"No! I pushed him away and kneed him in the groin."

"Did you think about it?"

"What?"

"Did you…think about…shagging…my brother?" Ginny spelled out.

"I…I don't know."

"Hermione…please tell me you don't have a thing for him. "

"I don't! I just…I mean all night we were talking about the wedding and us settling down and in that moment Ron kissed me I just…I don't know. For a split second…You're the only person I've been with since before Lennox was born and I just panicked a little. This is going to be a really big change. For both of us."

Ginny played with the ring on her finger as she paced the floor. Hermione watched her nervously.

"Hermione, is this what you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to get married?"

"Oh gods, Ginny, of course I do!" Hermione stopped Ginny's pacing and pulled her in to a hug. "I just…had some momentary second thoughts but that's done with now. I want you, I'm absolutely sure of it. You can't tell me you haven't had second thoughts."

Ginny pushed away. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I…I have to go, Hermione. I'm sorry." Ginny walked out of the bedroom.

Hermione stood in the middle of the small room by herself and looked out the window. Harry came in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know it's just a simple misunderstanding, 'Mione. Things will get easier," he said.

"Harry, with Ginny and me...you and I both know…we know it's never simple, never easy."

* * *

**Author's end notes: **God I really have made Hermione into kind of a bitch, haven't I? Damn. I think she redeems herself pretty well in the third installment though...You'll have to wait and see. I will be nice (or mean, depending on how you look at it) and give you some teasers from ...And the World Stood Still:

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Drop your wand Mudblood or Luna gets to join her parents."

"Don't do it Hermione," Luna said.

"If that's not enough motivation for you then I can make sure the Lovegoods get to meet their grandsons, too." Draco lowered his wand to Albus and smirked. The clatter of the slender piece of wood hitting the floor echoed through the sitting room. "Good. Sit." Draco motioned to the loveseat.......

"Draco, it doesn't matter what I can do at the Ministry. He can't get out this time. Shacklebolt won't let it happen no matter what I do. And if you let this go any further you're going to end up in the cell next to him." Harry tried to reason.

Draco turned quickly and aimed his wand at Hermione. "_Crucio!"_ Hermione started screaming.

...............

Ginny zipped up around the Burrow. She flew over the adjacent fields and dangerously close to the village. She didn't care though. The rush of almost being seen released more adrenaline from her. ........She took off again, as high as she could go before the air started getting too thin to breathe. She dove back down and avoided collision with the ground by mere centimeters. She landed in an open field and sat down, her broomstick at her feet.

It all happened so quickly. Four figures coming from each direction, all of them shouted at once before Ginny could un-strap her wand from the broom handle.

"_STUPEFY_!"

...............

"Where the fuck am I?" Ginny demanded to know.

"I thought that would be obvious to you by now. Eat your lunch, I want to keep you healthy."

"Fuck you, Narcissa." Ginny picked up the tray and threw it at the wall. "Where the hell is my family?"

"I have none of them. As far as I know, they are safe. If any harm comes to them it will not be at my hand."

-*-*-*-*-*-

See you all over in the final installment!


End file.
